Sur la Corde Raide
by 0linne
Summary: Une histoire qui a pour but de remplir les blancs laissés par la série au sujet de Ianto, ce personnage fascinant, mort bien trop rapidement.
1. Prologue

"_On n'a __jamais à pardonner que l'impardonnable."_

_Jacques Derrida_

* * *

><p>Ianto tira sur sa cigarette une dernière fois avant de la jeter dans le grand cendrier noir de l'entrée. Fumer est un plaisir qu'il s'accordait rarement. Trop de choses nuises à la santé à Torchwood.<p>

- "... et c'est là que l'ambassadeur est devenu écarlate ! de la tête aux pieds, littéralement!

- "C'est une blague!"

Plongé dans sa contemplation matinale, Ianto n'avait pas remarqué le 4x4 noir s'arrêter le long du trottoir. Deux hommes en sortaient. L'un, petit et nerveux, avait parlé en second. L'autre était grand, brun et portait une longue veste militaire.

- "Owen, je ne plaisante jamais avec les questions de diplomatie inter-planétaire!"

Ianto détourna les yeux. Montrer de l'intérêt pour ce qui ne vous regarde pas est également nuisible à la santé quand on travaille à l'Institut.

Les deux hommes passèrent à côté de lui pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Le plus grand le frôla. Ianto ne pu s'empêcher de l'insulter intérieurement : le sas d'entrée était suffisamment large pour que six personnes le traversent de front.

Mais cette pensée s'envola bien vite car deux mains l'agrippèrent et son champ de vision fut rempli par un sourire éclatant.

- "Tu as vu?" lui demanda Lisa a brûle-pourpoint.

Ianto détailla ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux noisettes, sa peau chocolat, sans rien y voir d'inhabituel.

- "Pas moi grand benêt!" s'exclama Lisa. Elle le fit pivoter sur lui-même et tendit le bras vers l'intérieur de la Tour. "Lui!"

- "Euh..." tout ce que Ianto voyait, ou plutôt sentait, c'était son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, la tiédeur de son souffle, le poids de sa main sur son épaule. Il repensa à la nuit précédente...

Lisa le fit pivoter à nouveau pour lui faire face.

- "C'était Harkness" dit-elle en articulant le nom avec attention. Elle avait baissé la voix, comme pour dire un secret. "Si tu avais vu comment il t'as déshabillé du regard !" Etrangement, cette observation semblait faire un immense plaisir à la jeune femme.

Harkness, Torchwood 3. L'homme qui avait vu la moitié des gros bonnets de Torchwood à poil, pensa Ianto.

- "On dit qu'il l'a même fait avec des aliens" continua Lisa, les yeux brillants de malice.

Ianto sourit en retour, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- "Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour" murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Lisa lui donna un baiser rapide comme un papillon.

- "Pas après avoir fumé Yan" répliqua-t-elle tout sourire.

Puis elle le contourna pour entrer dans la Tour.

Ianto soupira. Il était amoureux. Complètement, terriblement amoureux!

Note : merci pour les reviews, je ne sais pas comment communiquer autrement donc je remplace mon chapitre par le même avec ce commentaire : je ne vais pas updater souvent, mais j'essayerai une à deux fois par semaine !


	2. Partie 1 Chapitre 1

L'odeur métallique du sang, les larmes, les cris rauques, c'est tout ce que Ianto connaissait désormais. Le corps mutilé de son amante, brûlant de fièvre et secoué de spasmes.

- Ianto, Ianto, Ianto. Une litanie sans fin.

- Je suis là mon amour. Je ne te quitte pas. Courage. Je suis là

Comment avait-il réussi à l'arracher de cet enfer de flamme et de métal? Ianto ne se souvenait que du brasier infernal qui consumait Canary Warf. Personne n'était venu à leur secours. Le chaos régnait dans les rues de Londres. Il marchait au milieu des cadavres de ses collègues en portant le corps de sa petite amie.

Il l'avait cachée dans un véhicule militaire abandonné. Première et terrible nuit! Lisa avait hurlé jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à s'évanouir d'épuisement et de douleur.

- Ianto, Ianto, Ianto.

- Je suis là.

Le jeune homme consulta sa montre. Cinq heures s'étaient écoulées. Pouvait-il lui réinjecter une dose? Etait-ce trop tôt? Comment savoir? Aucun ouvrage de médecine ne traite de la réhabilitation d'un humain à moitié converti. Seul son instinct et les indications de Lisa, quand celle-ci était assez lucide, lui avait permis de la maintenir en vie jusqu'ici.

D'une main plus assurée que son esprit, Ianto saisit la poche et la seringue et préleva la quantité de liquide suffisante pour assurer quelques heures de répits à Lisa. Puis il enfonça l'aiguille au creux du coude de la jeune femme.

- Voilà, ça va aller. Tu vas pouvoir dormir. Murmura-t-il en regardant le liquide s'écouler.

Il observa son corps se détendre, ses traits s'adoucir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux s'éclaircirent. Elle bougea la tête avec minutie, comme si chaque millimètre la faisait souffrir. Son regard se fixa sur lui. Un vrai regard. Un regard humain.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Ianto sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Pour qu'elle ne le voie pas, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. Un baiser chaste, aussi rapide qu'un papillon.

Le temps qu'il se relève, elle s'était endormie, épuisée.

Il s'écarta lentement. Un sanglot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ce corps qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait fait vibrer de plaisir n'était plus qu'une énorme cicatrice. Et cette vue lui était insupportable.

Pourtant il sentit ses épaules se dénouer imperceptiblement. Il s'en voulu, mais les instants de silence étaient devenus précieux. Il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé et affamé. Il jeta un regard perdu autour de lui. Après la catastrophe de Canary Warf, il avait embarqué un maximum de matériel alien dans le camion où il avait dissimulé le corps de Lisa. Sous ses instructions il avait modifié l'unité de conversion. C'était grâce à cela que la jeune femme pouvait respirer, pouvait recevoir les médicaments et drogues nécessaires à bannir la douleur qui la consumait. Ianto ne la quittait que très brièvement pour acheter de quoi boire, manger et la soigner.

En deux semaines, il est revenu à Cardiff, qu'il connaissait beaucoup mieux que Londres. Il s'était caché dans un appartement d'une des cités désaffectées de Penarth. Il avait installé les équipements, nettoyer un espace de vie minimum, soigné Lisa du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Puis il avait récupéré un ordinateur, s'était connecté aux bases de données de Torchwood London et rassemblé toutes les bribes d'information sur la technologie Cyberman auxquelles il pouvait accéder, en prenant soin de dissimuler ses traces.

Ianto identifia enfin le sac contenant ses provisions. Il s'en rapprocha d'un pas titubant, celui des débuts de journée après une courte, très courte nuit. Il le fouilla à l'aveuglette, en retira un cake aux raisins et un morceau de cheddar, puis il s'assit ou plutôt se laissa tomber à même le sol.

Le plus dur restait désormais à faire : accéder aux technologies de Torchwood, celles qui lui seraient nécessaires pour guérir Lisa. Il mâcha distraitement son fromage. Il y avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi. Se faire embaucher par « l'infâme » Jack Harkness était son seul moyen de repérer les lieux, de lister le matériel qu'ils avaient récupérés des ruines de la Tour et enfin de les subtiliser pour une utilisation bien plus rédemptrice que tout ce que Torchwood 3 pourrait en faire. Mais il était de notoriété publique que Harkness détestait Torchwood London.

Ianto s'installa un peu plus confortablement et entama le cake. Que savait-il sur le leader de T3?

Sa réputation le précédait partout. Il était arrogant, téméraire et séducteur. Il avait survécu au minimum 12 ans à Torchwood, six ans depuis le coup de folie d'Hopkins et Ianto lui comptait environ six ans avant de devenir responsable de la branche de Cardiff. Son dossier était protégé par un protocole Need to Know.

Le jeune homme eu un moment d'abattement. Comment espérait-il lui, Ianto, documentaliste-chercheur depuis deux ans dans la grande machine de T1, jouer un homme avec autant d'expérience que Harkness?

Il ferma les yeux. Il se remémora le rire de Lisa, leurs week-end passés à camper, leur projet de traverser le grand canyon, la lumière dans ces yeux quand elle parlait des traces de vie aliens dans d'autres galaxies.

Il se secoua physiquement et mentalement. Vivre sans Lisa était inacceptable. Impossible. Autant mourir en essayant de la sauver.

Il lui fallait un plan.

Ianto se releva et se mis à déambuler dans l'appartement. Tout en rangeant, il réfléchissait. Maintenant que l'état de Lisa était stabilisé, il lui faudrait observer l'équipe de T3, et tout particulièrement leur chef. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moment adéquat pour l'aborder, la façon de le faire, les mots à dire. Ce n'était pas un recrutement comme les autres. C'était Torchwood. Et il lui fallait ce job. A n'importe quel prix.

* * *

><p>Sauver la vie d'un homme est une bonne entrée en matière, pensa Ianto en essayant de retenir le Weevil à bout de bras.<p>

Voir Harkness à terre, peut-être en train de se faire égorger par la créature, avait fait bondir le jeune homme hors de sa cachette. Tout son travail, tous ses espoirs ne pouvaient être réduits à néant. Harkness n'avait pas le droit de mourir là, dans un bois humide, sous les crocs d'une bête sauvage, même aliène.

Soudain la terrible pression sur sa gorge se relâcha. Le leader de T3 s'était relevé et avait sauté sur la créature, l'entraînant à terre avec lui. Ianto l'observa le maîtriser en quelques gestes habiles. Harkness grogna de douleur. Cela suffit pour ramener Ianto à la réalité. Brusquement.

Il y était. Etablir le premier contact. L'énormité de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait à faire lui fit attraper le tronc le plus proche pour ne pas tomber à terre.

- Merci, Ianto s'étonna de la fermeté de sa propre voix.

- Non, merci à vous! répliqua Harkness d'une voix chaude.

Ianto le dévisagea.

- Et... vous êtes? continua l'homme, avec l'aisance d'une entrée en matière maintes fois pratiquée.

Ianto sourit intérieurement. Un sourire jaune. L'homme était en train de _flirter_.

- Jones ... Ianto Jones.

La suite de la conversation se déroula comme dans un rêve. Ecouter, répondre. Attraper la balle au bond. Réagir avec assurance. Un jeu que le jeune homme pratiquait depuis longtemps. Il se vit tendre la main vers le coup de Harkness, un geste qu'il ne se serait pas permis avec un inconnu en toute autre circonstance. Encore une fois il eut cette étrange impression de retour à la réalité lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harkness ne saignait pas, là où aurait du se trouver une profonde entaille. Ianto laissa retomber sa main, inutile. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et passa à la seconde phase de son plan.

- Je dira que ça ressemble à un Weevil...

Bien sûr Harkness nia, avec une telle conviction que Ianto ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard ironique, comme lorsqu'un de ses collègues jouait au con devant un badaud. Harkness lui rendit son regard avec une touche de suffisance.

- Je m'occupe de lui.

Ianto le regarda se baisser et charger le corps sur son épaule.

- Merci pour le coup de main.

Le jeune homme le laissa partir aussi impassiblement que possible, le Capitaine ne devait pas savoir à quel point Ianto était désespéré. Pourtant il ne put se retenir de faire un dernier commentaire. Parce que l'homme était plus vrai que nature. Parce que toute cette rencontre aurait pu être le chapitre d'un roman de gare. Parce que le manteau qu'Harkness portait aurait pu être le costume de l'un des YMCA.

-Au fait! J'adore votre manteau.

Harkness s'enfonça dans la nuit sans répondre et Ianto se retrouva seul. Il se rendit compte qu'un liquide chaud et visqueux coulait contre sa tempe. Il porta sa main à sa tête. Elle revint rouge.

Génial...

Ianto expira profondément. Il sentit son taux d'adrénaline descendre en flèche. Il s'assit quelques instants sur la mousse pour se reposer. Puis il se mit à rire. Un petit rire qui le secoua tout entier. Il venait de sauver d'une mort certaine l'homme qui avait détourné ses yeux des survivants de Canary Warf. L'homme qui l'abattrait de sang froid s'il avait la moindre idée de ce que Ianto cachait.

Son rire s'arrêta dans un sanglot. Finit de jouer, pensa-t-il. Désormais il lui fallait être très malin. S'introduire dans le repère de l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de la planète. Gagner sa confiance. Obtenir les clés. Subtiliser ce dont il avait besoin. Tromper tous le monde et accomplir un miracle, celui de ramener à la vie la femme qu'il aimait.

* * *

><p>Ianto repassa à Penarth pour dormir quelques heures. Il vérifia ensuite que l'état de Lisa restait stable et lui lut le journal de la veille.<p>

Puis il se leva et alla ouvrir l'un des nombreux cartons qui encombraient l'appartement. Il en sortit sa machine à café, une italienne, de celle que les particuliers s'achètent rarement. Il extirpa aussi son moulin. Enfin il amena le tout dans la cuisine et entreprit de les nettoyer complètement.

C'était une tâche minutieuse et reposante qu'il prit plaisir à accomplir. Une fois son travail terminé, elle brillait comme un objet d'art. Il décida de la placer dans la même pièce que Lisa. Il fit de la place sur la veille table près de l'unité de conversion et l'y déposa aussi délicatement que possible. Néanmoins, Lisa ouvrit les yeux. Son regard survola la scène et elle lui sourit.

- Nous voilà réellement installés, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Ianto lui rendit son sourire.

- Une femme et une machine à café, qu'est-ce qu'un homme pourrait désirer de plus?

Par la suite, lorsqu'ils purent tous deux savourer leur café, Lisa avec une paille - hélas - et Ianto dans sa tasse préférée, assis sur un tabouret près d'elle, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard en coin:

- Ton café, tu devrais l'essayer sur Harkness, s'il ne succombe pas à tes charmes naturels, comment pourrait-il résister à ça?

Ianto rit et Lisa parut contente. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, mais le jeune homme était prêt à utiliser tous ses atouts pour obtenir de Torchwood ce qu'il était venu chercher. La jeune fille sembla suivre la même réflexion :

- Tu vas y retourner n'est-ce pas?

Ianto hocha la tête.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Je vais revenir.

- Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose quand tu n'es pas là? Où s'il t'arrive quelque chose?

- Il ne t'arrivera rien chérie.

- Quand tu n'es pas là Ian, je m'imagine des choses, parfois je ne sais plus très bien où je suis. Lisa tourna son visage vers lui. J'ai peur, Ianto, tellement peur! Je crois être encore là-bas, comme si on me convertissait encore et encore…

Ianto serra sa main gauche dans les siennes.

- …mais cette fois tu n'es pas là, et la machine ne s'arrête pas. Et les cris, les cris de tous ceux qui ont disparu. Dave, Susan, Thomas...

- Je suis là, nous sommes là mon amour.

- … pourquoi sont-ils morts et pas moi, Ianto. Je devrais aussi avoir disparu, ce n'est pas normal, je ne suis pas normale.

- Ne dit pas ça! Murmura-t-il avec force. Ne dis jamais ça!

Lisa le dévisagea, les yeux agrandis par ses peurs. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort, jusqu'à sentir le métal sous ses doigts.

- Ce qui t'es arrivé est un miracle, reprit-il. Tu as survécu et nous allons te guérir.

De sa main droite il caressa sa joue.

- Nous partirons très loin, là où les gens ne savent pas où est Canary Warf, là où Torchwood n'existe pas...

Lisa hochait la tête, prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout de ses chimères.

- ...nous aurons une petite maison isolée, continua-t-elle pour lui, tu travailleras comme bibliothécaire pour une obscure ONG et j'enseignerai les sciences à des enfants démunis de tout. Nous gagnerons à peine de quoi payer nos factures …

- … et nous ne ferons l'amour que lorsque la télé tombe en panne...

Lisa lui décrocha une petite tape.

- … au contraire, nous ferons l'amour comme des bêtes, dans tous les coins de notre case.

Ils essayèrent bravement de se sourire. Ianto se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Je vais augmenter les doses de morphines, tu ne sauras même pas que je suis parti.

Lisa acquiesça. Il se releva et s'affaira autour de la poche de sérum, sans réellement augmenter les doses, comptant sur l'effet placebo.

- Je te ramène du chocolat en revenant? Demanda-t-il pour la distraire.

- Noir de préférence !

- Autant que toi c'est promis, répliqua-t-il

- Allez va-t'en conquérir Torchwood à coup de Gallois, répondit Lisa en gloussant.

- Tu oublies le café ma chérie.

La jeune fille lui lança sa paille, du bout des doigts. Un geste symbolique car, vu son peu de force, la paille retomba à quelques centimètres à peine de l'unité de conversion.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Encore une fois, Ianto se retrouva à regarder le dos du Capitaine Harkness s'éloigner. Cet homme était d'une arrogance ! Il condamnait des milliers de personnes d'un revers de la main parce qu'elles avaient travaillé sous les ordres d'une personne qu'il détestait.

Ianto ressentit une haine irrationnelle envers cet homme, qui pouvait lui tourner le dos aussi facilement alors qu'il l'avait pratiquement supplié de lui venir en aide. Oh oui, il haït cette indifférence avec toute son âme !

.

.

* * *

><p>- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Lisa quand il revint à l'appartement.<p>

- Torchwood Cardiff n'embauche pas apparemment, surtout si la nouvelle recrue vient de la branche londonienne. Répondit Ianto distraitement en déposant son thermos et la tasse sale dans le petit évier de l'appartement.

- Et c'est tout?

- Harkness est un idiot égocentrique, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Ianto s'immobilisa pensif.

- Je vais … je vais trouver une autre solution. Nous nous débrouillerons sans Torchwood.

Lisa fronça les sourcils

- Mais on ne peut pas ! Répliqua-t-elle. Les technologies et contacts nécessaires sont là-bas. Et il te faut un travail. Qui te recrutera sur tes expériences si tu ne peux pas citer Torchwood ?

Ianto la laissa dire silencieusement, il ne gagnait jamais dans les conversations conflictuelles. Il sentit le regard expectatif de Lisa sur lui mais il était trop fatigué et trop amer pour pouvoir trouver une réponse et rassurer la jeune femme. Un mois à procurer des soins intensifs et à filer les agents d'une organisation secrète ont un prix.

Lisa soupira.

- Ianto, vient t'assoir. Le jeune homme lui obéit et pris sa main gauche entre les siennes par habitude. Son amie le considéra sérieusement.

- Ne crois pas que tu doives me ménager à tout prix, Ianto, nous sommes à deux dans cette histoire. J'ai d'autres utilités que de rester allongée sur cette machine à attendre que tu rentres. Donne-moi un ordinateur, je ferai des courses en ligne, je te chercherai un appartement digne de ce nom, je te sortirai une liste mondiale des experts en cybernétique. Tout ce que tu veux pourvu que tu ne baisses pas les bras!

Ianto voulut protester.

- Non, je sais : tu fais tout ce que tu peux. Mais un homme doit savoir demander de l'aide.

- Mais Harkness...

- Harkness est un salaud, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est à la tête de Torchwood 3. Mais il n'aura pas le dernier mot.

- Ok, acquiesça Ianto, ok, je vais trouver quelque chose.

- Commence par penser comme Torchwood.

- Tu as raison, comme si nous n'avions jamais quitté Torchwood. Que serions-nous en train de faire si c'était le cas?

- Tu serais en train de chercher des infos utiles pour les agents et je serai en train de manipuler des appareils aliens non-identifiés.

Ianto se leva et se mis à arpenter la pièce.

- Il me faut un localisateur d'activité pour la Faille …

- … et un costume digne de ce nom...

- … et nous rouvrir un accès aux bases de T1

- … et un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil.

Ils se sourirent.

- On a toujours fait une bonne équipe.

Lisa tendit le bout de ses doigts vers lui, incapable de bouger son bras. Ianto fut à côté d'elle dans la seconde et saisit sa main dans la sienne.

- Embrasse-moi.

Ianto se pencha sur elle et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement la simple caresse se mua en un baiser plus entreprenant. Sa main gauche oscilla, puis il la posa délicatement sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Le contact du métal le fit frissonner mais il ne la bougea pas.

* * *

><p>- La Faille fait des siennes ! Cria Lisa.<p>

Ianto se dégagea du carton dans lequel il était en train de fouiller. Il avait décidé d'investir l'appartement dans sa totalité. Personne ne se souciait des immeubles désaffectés du quartier. Quelques SDFs et dealers y traînaient, mais à l'aide de Lisa et de quelques bricoles ramenées de Canary Warf, aucun ne se risquaient dans l'immeuble qu'ils occupaient. Des ondes mentales, avait dit Lisa, aussi inoffensives qu'efficaces et qui n'affectaient que les personnes qui ne cherchaient pas expressément à entrer dans le lieu protégé. Un phénomène assez minime pour ne pas alerter une _certaine_ agence secrète.

- Où ça? Demanda Ianto à son amie.

- Pas loin d'ici, à quelques pâtés de maison à peine, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir l'écran posé sur la table à côté d'elle.

Ianto s'approcha pour regarder à son tour.

- Ah oui, c'est une zone industrielle. Certains entrepôt sont abandonnés, d'autres encore en activité. Il regarda par la fenêtre. De toutes façons il fait presque nuit, reprit-il, il n'y aura personne.

- Fait bien attention à toi !

- Oui mon amour.

- En aucun cas ...

- ... n'essaye d'entrer en contact avec ce qui sera sorti de la Faille.

- Et ne cherche pas ..

- .. à jouer les héros !

- Et arrête ...

- .. de finir mes phrases à ma place. Oui oui, je sais, finit Ianto avec l'air le plus sérieux possible. Les yeux de Lisa lui lancèrent des éclairs, mais elle souriait.

- Considère que je viens de te lancer un vase virtuel à la tête.

Ianto fit mine de se mettre à l'abri, puis regarda le mur derrière lui.

- Considère que tu viens de faire une énorme tâche virtuelle au mur, que je nettoyerai en rentrant. Répliqua-t-il en enlevant son t-shirt plein de poussière pour enfiler la chemise, la cravate et la veste qu'il tenait à portée de main pour toutes les fois où il pensait croiser à nouveau le chemin du Capitaine. Pour la cravate, Lisa avait insisté.

Puis il saisit le récepteur radio qu'ils avaient bricolé ensemble pour capter les conversations de Torchwood et le fixa à son oreille. Ianto avait été étonné de l'étendue des ressources de Lisa. Même immobilisée et droguée la moitié de la journée, elle était assez lucide pour se souvenir comment utiliser et détourner à ses fins des technologies aliènes et humaines de haut vol. La regarder travailler le fascinait et il n'était que trop heureux de pouvoir lui laisser cette partie de réflexion et se concentrer sur l'action et la planification. Ils n'avaient en fait jamais eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble, Torchwood Londres étant, comme beaucoup de grande organisation, composée de départements et d'équipes spécialisées qui s'occupaient chacune de leurs missions propres. Ces occupations semblaient lui faire du bien. Sa souffrance, sa peur et sa colère avaient l'air de diminuer et elle pouvait rester des heures à s'enregistrer décrire les engins aliens qui lui étaient passés dans les mains à l'Institut.

Il embrassa Lisa et sortit en activant le récepteur pour écouter distraitement les échanges entre les membres de Torchwood Cardiff. Cette supercherie lui était bien utile et lui permettait de mieux connaître ceux qui allaient devenir (Ianto croisa les doigts) ses futurs collègues. Il se félicitait chaque jour qu'aucun d'eux ne se rende compte que quelqu'un les écoutait. Sans cela, il aurait été abattu ou forcé d'avaler une gigantesque dose de Retcon avant d'avoir le temps de réagir.

La zone industrielle était en effet déserte et silencieuse et Ianto, le détecteur d'anomalie à la main, résista à la tentation de sortir une lampe de poche. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs deux fois. La première avait été d'effrayer de cette façon la créature sortie du vortex. La seconde de se rendre sur place alors qu'il n'avait pas encore le récepteur radio. Incapable de prévoir les agissements de Torchwood, il avait échappé de peu à leur médecin - le docteur Harper - qui l'avait pris pour une créature aliène.

Dans son oreille, il entendit Harkness annoncer à l'équipe qu'il partait investiguer l'anomalie près de Penarth. Le cœur de Ianto se mis à battre plus vite. Du centre de Cardiff à Penarth, il fallait une dizaine de minutes en voiture.

Il vérifia le détecteur, le centre de l'anomalie se situait dans l'entrepôt à sa droite. Il hésita, devait-il rentrer? Non. Il fallait d'abord savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il fit le tour de l'entrepôt en courant jusqu'à découvrir une fenêtre à hauteur acceptable. Il entreprit ensuite de tirer un caisson en fer jusqu'à celle-ci puis se jucha dessus pour regarder à l'intérieur. Bien sûr le hangar était plongé dans une obscurité totale. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer, comptant inconsciemment les secondes. Il vit que l'espace était vide et, collant son oreille au verre, il entendit un cri perçant. D'un coup de coude, bien protégé par l'épaisseur de sa veste et de sa chemise, il brisa la fenêtre. Un deuxième cri lui répondit et un ombre s'approcha à grande vitesse de l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Ianto pria pour que l'ouverture qu'il avait créé soit trop petite pour laisser la chose s'enfuir. Au dernier moment, la créature fit volte-face et repartit dans l'autre sens, en volant ! Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Ce qui volait en tout sens à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt désaffecté de Cardiff était un dinosaure. Un ptérodactyle!

Sans plus attendre, il descendit de son caisson et courut jusqu'à la route qui menait à la zone industrielle. A cette heure, dans cette direction, le trafic était des plus légers. Il entendit Harkness donner des instructions à son agent japonais, Toshiko Sato. Il s'ecrima avec le détecteur pour changer de mode et localiser à quelle distance se trouvait l'origine des ondes radio qu'il captait. Le 4x4 de Torchwood approchait à grand vitesse. Il attendit encore quelques instants, entendit le capitaine lancer d'autres instructions, puis il vérifia une dernière fois son détecteur avant de le jeter, ainsi que le récepteur radio, dans les fourrés les plus proches. A cet instant, il se rendit compte que la dernière tablette de chocolat qu'il avait acheté pour Lisa trônait encore dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. L'esprit est une machine bien étrange, se dit-il, surpris de penser à une chose aussi futile avant de se poster sur la route. Sans attendre, il fut ébloui par des phares, et un 4x4 s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant lui.

Le capitaine en sortit, plus vrai que nature, et Ianto le regarda impassiblement se lancer dans une réplique digne d'un acteur de film d'action. Qu'est-ce cet homme pouvait être narcissique ! Le jeune homme se prit à sourire intérieurement, le capitaine s'écoutait littéralement parler, ne lui laissant aucune ouverture pour se justifier. Ianto aurait pu trouver la situation comique si son avenir et son bonheur n'en dépendait pas.

* * *

><p>Chasser un ptérodactyle avec le capitaine se révéla plus amusant que prévu. Shooté à l'adrénaline, Ianto s'entendit s'inventer une relation avec le dinosaure. Il fallait qu'Harkness l'embauche après cette rencontre, sinon non seulement tout espoir était perdu de rentrer dans Torchwood mais en plus, Ianto risquait de se retrouver frappé d'amnésie.<p>

Amortir la chute d'un homme adulte est une expérience des plus désagréables. Qui était cependant battue de loin par la sensation de l'excitation du leader de Torchwood Cardiff allongé sous lui. Pourtant, l'espace de quelques secondes Ianto hésita. Il pouvait l'embrasser, puis fermer les yeux et faire le vide, et si le capitaine ne faisait pas défaut à sa réputation, l'affaire serait conclue dans la demie-heure. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Tout son esprit se rebiffait. Il trouverait un autre moyen. Il chercherait Torchwood 2. Il ne pouvait pas...

- Je devrais y aller, murmura-t-il presque contre les lèvres de cet homme qu'il détestait.

Il se releva et se détourna de ce futur qui disparaissait. Il arrive dans la vie qu'au moment de faire un choix, vous ressentiez dans tout votre être que celui-ci va avoir d'énormes conséquences. En l'occurrence, Ianto sentait chacun de ses pas le renvoyer à la case départ.

- Hey!

Ianto s'arrêta, priant pour que toute cette comédie n'ai pas été faite en vain.

- Soit au bureau demain à la première heure!

Le jeune homme sentit un poids énorme se lever de ses épaules. Il hocha la tête et repris sa route, avide maintenant de retrouver Lisa, de se souvenir du pourquoi de cette masquarade.

- Au fait, j'adore le costard, lui lança encore Harkness.

Ianto eut un haut-le-coeur et s'empêcha consciencieusement de penser à tout ce que cette phrase anodine sous-entendait.

* * *

><p>Note : Et voilà pour la première partie! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'essayerai d'en poster une seconde la semaine prochaine, mais pour faire les choses bien, ce sera peut-être plutôt la semaine d'après. Personnellement ça m'amuse beaucoup, surtout en ces tristes temps où le Capitaine Jack joue les diva de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique avec des attitudes qui l'éloignent un peu trop à mon goût de celui des 3 premières saisons. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des critiques constructives, j'apprécie beaucoup et ça me motivera pour poster la suite ;)<p> 


	3. Partie 1 Chapitre 2

Cette semaine, la réunion se tenait à la salle communale de Plasnewydd. Un lieu plus adapté aux vins d'honneur et aux fêtes de fin d'année, construit d'épais murs de briques rouges ouverts par des fenêtres étroites comme des meurtrières. L'endroit était propre et impersonnel, capable d'accueillir bien plus de monde que la douzaine de personnes qui constituaient le groupe.

Comme toutes les autres semaines - Sarah Briscoe, 32 ans, éducatrice confrontée à la misère morale et intellectuelle de la pire jeunesse de Cardiff - finissait son discours d'introduction. Une jeune femme sympathique. Un peu stupide, mais gentille. Elle avait créé ce groupe comme une initiative citoyenne dont l'objectif est de se soutenir entre hommes et femmes de bonne volonté. Anglicane fortement pratiquante, elle aimait donner un caractère biblique à ces rencontres.

Un homme chauve, de taille imposante, entra dans le groupe discrètement et s'assis sur l'une des chaises vacante. Suzie lui fit un signe de la main et un demi-sourire. Max lui répondit par un sourire franc. Suzie l'aimait bien, comme on aime un chien fidèle.

Non à vrai dire elle vomissait ce groupe et leur candeur doucereuse. Changer le monde en lisant des pages de grands philosophes ou en racontant des épisodes de leur vie de tous les jours. Elle entendit Christopher - Christopher David Jones, 51 ans, architecte d'Etat participant aux plans d'urbanisation du centre ville - commencer sa dissertation sur l'influence de l'environnement visuel sur les comportements antisociaux.

Quand Suzie avait commencé à fréquenter Pilgrim, elle travaillait à Torchwood depuis quelques mois. Ce qu'elle voyait, ce qu'elle vivait la rendait folle. Elle se coupait de ses quelques amis, ne sortait plus, sursautait au moindre bruit. Un soir, Owen l'avait ramenée chez lui... Naïvement elle pensait que cela suffirait. Mais la jouissance permettait un relâchement physique de courte durée. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. C'est là que Kris, une de ses vielles - et seule - amies d'université lui avait glissé un tract d'une de ses connaissances pour un groupe de parole. Le morceau de papier avait trôné plusieurs semaines près de son percolateur à l'angle de sa cuisine.

Après la débâcle de Zuür, Suzie avait poussé la porte du salon des Briscoe. Ils étaient huit, d'âges variés, de bonne situation. La soirée avait été mortellement ennuyeuse. Suzie s'était faite passée pour un ingénieur sur le point de démarrer un projet de conception d'armes bactériologiques. Tout le monde l'avait encouragée à continuer pour "pouvoir influencer le projet de l'intérieur". La plupart des membres de Pilgrim préféraient s'entendre parler qu'écouter les autres.

La jeune femme était retournée chez elle, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Et puis deux mois plus tard, il y eut l'affaire du quartier d'Ely et la mort des trois fillettes. Et Suzie se rendit une seconde fois à Pilgrim. Le groupe était composé de onze personnes. Sarah l'avait accueillie avec un grand sourire et une tasse de thé. Et soudain, Suzie s'était rendu compte que la poche intérieure de sa veste contenait encore les 5 doses de Recton qui n'avaient pas été utilisées. Quand ce fut son tour de parler, elle avait expliqué qu'elle était agent d'une organisation secrète qui défendait la Terre contre des formes de vie aliènes. Les membres du groupe s'étaient jetés des regards en coin et Sarah avait commencé à dire d'un air pincé "Chérie, peut-être devrais-tu envisager..." mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé continuer. "Vous vous souvenez de cette fuite de gaz aux environs de Grangetown? Une plante du système Durandra qui a relâché son pollen dans notre atmosphère. Et cette série de meurtres dans un des quartiers de Splot? La période d'accouplement des Weevils, des créatures extra-terrestres qui vivent dans les égouts de Cardiff, pendant laquelle ils deviennent beaucoup plus dangereux. Les cinq hommes disparus de Canton? Non celle-là vous n'avez pas envie de savoir..."

Elle avait parlé jusqu'au petit matin, le groupe pendu à ses lèvres. Ils voyaient des horizons nouveaux, demandaient des preuves, se souvenaient d'un détail qui leur avait paru étrange. A trois heure, Suzie avait proposé un thé - le gout du Retcon est parfaitement dissimulé lorsque dilué dans une boisson chaude et amère.

Le lendemain, en passant le seuil de Torchwood, elle souriait.

Depuis sa méthode avait évolué. Après la soirée, elle choisissait l'un des membres, lui proposait d'aller boire un verre, lui racontait ses problèmes à Torchwood. Puis, si la situation le permettait, ils faisaient l'amour sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Enfin elle proposait un dernier verre coupé de Retcon. Ces derniers mois elle s'était surtout intéressée à Max - Max Tresillian, 39 ans, célibataire, chef de chantier. Il était devenu pour Suzie ce que Jack appelle un "projet personnel"...

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Suzie arriva particulièrement tôt au Hub. En fait elle n'avait pas dormi, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Elle était repassée au réservoir, maintenant vide. Au fond elle avait en effet retrouvé le bas du corps de l'ambulancier. Elle l'avait laissé dans le coffre du SUV, trop fatiguée pour le porter seule.<p>

Alors qu'elle déposait son sac sur son bureau et allumait son ordinateur, elle entendit des voix venant du bureau de Jack. Surprise, elle écouta. Ca ne pouvait pas être Owen, il n'était jamais arrivé avant elle au boulot. Et les voix étaient distinctivement masculines. Elle hésitait à aller coller son oreille à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, et le Capitaine apparut un sourire aux lèvres.

- Suzie, ma chère, déclara-t-il de sa voix forte en la voyant, laisse-moi te présenter notre nouvelle recrue à l'essai, Jones ... Ianto Jones !

Suzie regarda avec curiosité Jack faire un pas de côté et dévoiler un jeune homme en costard, droit comme un i, coiffé et rasé impeccablement.

- Qu'est-ce que notre politique "Nous n'avons pas de poste de libre" est devenue? demanda-t-elle en le détaillant du regard. Il était plutôt mignon.

- Ianto ici présent a eu les arguments pour que je lui laisse une chance, répondit Jack avec sa théâtralité habituelle.

- Oh pour ça je suis sûre qu'il avait des arguments, répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant. Jones eut la grâce de rougir.

- Le capitaine Harkness me laisse 48 heures pour prouver mon utilité à Torchwood, Miss Costello, répondit-il doucement mais avec assurance.

Accent gallois, un local donc.

- Mmh dans ce cas j'ai du travail pour toi.

Elle chercha dans son sac les clés du SUV et sentit deux paires d'yeux suivre ses mouvements. Si Jack recrutait avec ses hormones c'était son problème, au moins une chose utile serait faite entre temps et elle n'aurait pas à prier Owen de l'aider à sortir le corps.

- Le SUV est dans le parking du Millénium, niveau -4. Dans son coffre se trouve la moitié d'un ambulancier, il faut le ramener ici et le déposer dans la morgue avant que les travailleurs n'arrivent en masse.

Jones ne sourcilla pas. Elle lança les clés dans sa direction, il les attrapa au vol. Elle le vit jeter un regard vers Jack. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Bien dans ce cas, déclara le Gallois, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Il passa à côté de Suzie et se dirigea vers les voûtes.

- Hey Ianto, appela Jack.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna avec un air vaguement interrogateur.

- La sortie est de l'autre côté...

- Pour aller sur les quais peut-être, mais si je veux rejoindre le parking du Millénium rapidement, la sortie souterraine à travers les caves me paraît plus judicieuse, Monsieur.

"Monsieur" pensa Suzie avec hilarité. Elle vit Jack hausser les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu cela? Demanda-t-il et quelque chose de sombre traversa ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

- Je sais tout Monsieur, répondit Ianto sans une trace d'orgueil. De plus traquer le moindre de vos mouvements pendant quelques semaines a été très instructif.

- Quelques semaines?

Jack traversa la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme en quelques enjambées et lui fit face, laissant quelques centimètres entre eux.

- Il me semblait bien avoir senti que quelqu'un me matait en douce ces derniers temps.

Suzie vit les joues de Jones s'empourprer, pourtant il ne recula pas et ne baissa pas les yeux. Un silence tendu menaça de s'installer. Puis Jack fit un pas en arrière.

- Et bien dans ce cas, rend-toi utile, conclut-il.

Le Gallois hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre sa route. Lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Suzie se tourna vers le Capitaine.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?

Elle avait cherché elle-même le dossier de Ianto Jones dans les archives de Torchwood Londres à la demande de Jack. Personne ne peut survivre à Canary Warf _en étant présent sur les lieux _sans devenir un peu dérangé. Pas que les membres de Torchwood soit sains d'esprit mais quand même...

- On verra bien, répondit Jack avec un sourire. Dans tous les cas je compte en profiter tant que ça dure !

- Owen va détester ça, remarqua-t-elle.

- Ca lui fera du bien. Allez, assez parlé du beau jeune homme tiré à quatre épingles. Quoi de neuf sur l'ambulancier?

- Rien de plus. Le bas du corps est également momifié bien qu'un peu pourri par son séjour dans l'eau. Il va falloir attendre le verdict d'Owen pour en apprendre plus.

L'alarme du Hub sonna et la porte roula sur elle-même révélant Toshiko, absorbée par la lecture de sa tablette.

- Ceci dit, on va sûrement en apprendre d'avantage avec les hiéroglyphes de Tosh, finit Suzie.

- Bien, dès qu'Owen arrive, on fait un point en salle de réunion.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, le docteur était arrivé. Suzie s'installa à la grande table à droite de Jack, sa place habituelle. Owen avait l'air excité. La jeune femme se dit que le cas de l'ambulancier devait être particulièrement glauque pour le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur.<p>

- Ok tout la monde, commença-t-il sans laisser à Jack le temps d'introduire la réunion, hier soir avant de partir du Hub j'ai fais une IRM du cerveau de ce pauvre mec sur ma table d'autopsie...

Il s'interrompit pour allumer l'écran, les images en noir et blanc d'un cerveau humain apparurent. Chacun se pencha un peu en avant pour mieux voir.

- ... comme vous pouvez l'apercevoir, au centre - il fit un zoom - il y a une sorte de boule...

- Une tumeur? Demanda Jack.

- Non, trop lisse et trop ronde. Une tumeur n'est jamais de forme géométrique, elle aura des reliefs imparfaits, or cette boule est parfaitement ronde, comme une bille de la taille d'une noix environ.

- Est-ce possible que ce soit un autre type de sécrétion naturelle? S'enquit Toshiko.

- A priori je dirai non, même réponse que pour Jack, la nature est mauvaise en géométrie quand elle créé des anomalies. Mais c'est malgré tout une hypothèse qu'on ne peut pas écarter. Je vais donc autopsier tout ça. Hier soir j'ai plongé la tête dans une solution réhydratante pour pouvoir atteindre l'excroissance sans avoir à couper ces neurones momifiés en petits morceaux...

- Pour l'amour du ciel Owen, passe-nous ce genre de détail, l'interrompit Suzie.

Cet idiot devait toujours en rajouter dans le gore.

- "Ce genre de détails" est partie intégrante de mon boulot chérie, si je dois le faire c'est la moindre des choses que vous en entendiez parler, répliqua Owen avec un sourire qui découvrait ses dents de façon menaçante. Suzie pensa à tout ce qu'il savait faire avec ses dents et ses lèvres.

- Autre chose? demanda Jack.

- Pour l'instant rien d'autre, finit Owen en détourant son regard de Suzie. Elle toussota pour reprendre contenance.

- Toshiko, où en sont les hiéroglyphes?

La japonaise se leva à l'interpellation de Jack et pris la place d'Owen. Suzie remarqua soudain que la porte en verre de la salle de réunion était ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils car elle avait vu Tosh la fermer en entrant. Celle-ci pianotait sur sa tablette pour faire apparaître l'image des papyrus qu'ils avaient découverts dans le studio du jeune homme décédé dont la tête devait flotter dans du liquide hydratant. Elle baissa également les lumières de la salle.

- Ces écrits ne sont pas des hiéroglyphes de l'ancienne Egypte comme nous l'avions pensé au premier coup d'œil, commença-t-elle et Suzie sut que l'exposé risquait de durer longtemps, mais une dérivation des pétroglyphes Micmac, qui du coup ne sont plus que des glyphes puisque tracés sur du papier.

Owen émit un ronflement et Suzie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Toshiko et Jack les ignorèrent. Suzie but une gorgée de son café. Elle nota avec surprise qu'il était bien meilleur que d'habitude.

- Chose fascinante, il n'y a nulle part de mention d'une utilisation de cette écriture, originaire d'Amérique du Nord, sur un type de papier proche du papyrus qui est intrinsèque à l'ancienne Egypte. Autre chose troublante, les origines exactes des pétroglyphes Micmac sont inconnus des archéologues et des ethnologues...

- Des contacts aliènes sur Terre ont eu lieu de nombreuses fois dans l'Histoire humaine, expliqua Jack, certes de façon anecdotique mais certains peuples ont noué des liens forts avec d'autres races. Les peuples aztèques et mayas entre autre. Des bribes d'écritures ont pu être transmises aux Indiens Micmac il y a très longtemps. Ce papyrus ne provient peut-être pas de notre bonne vieille planète.

- Si je puis me permettre, Capitaine...

Toshiko poussa un petit cri de frayeur et Owen se leva de sa chaise d'un seul bon. Suzie elle-même sursauta avec force.

- Qui c'est celui-là? Cria le docteur. Sa main flotta dans son dos mais revint vide, Jack n'aimait pas qu'ils portent leurs armes une fois dans le Hub.

En parlant de Jack, Suzie remarqua que des petites lignes autour de ses yeux trahissaient un sourire contenu. Ianto Jones se tenait à sa gauche, dans la pénombre, un pas en arrière, dans la position classique d'un majordome près de son maître. Il attendait docilement. Le Capitaine se leva et, l'attrapant par le coude, il le fit avancer vers la table, dans la lumière.

- Voici Ianto Jones, déclama-t-il avec une satisfaction évidente, notre nouvel administrateur ! Il assiste à cette réunion depuis une dizaine de minutes, je me demandai quand vous le remarqueriez…

- Nous n'avons jamais eu d'administrateur, fit remarquer Owen d'un air mauvais.

- C'est pour ça que je laisse à notre jeune ami les prochaines 48h pour me prouver que nous en avons besoin. Les règles du jeu sont les suivantes : interdiction de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, vous pouvez lui demander de faire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête du moment que ça concerne directement le boulot et que ce n'est pas immédiatement dangereux.

Le docteur eut l'air déçu par la fin de la phrase tandis que Toshiko considérait le Gallois d'un air qui se voulait sympathique et distant. Jones quant à lui attendait patiemment, toujours droit comme un i. Suzie remarqua que sa tenue était aussi impeccable qu'une heure plus tôt. Il n'avait donc pas ramené le corps.

- Je pensais que tu étais allé chercher le reste de l'ambulancier, questionna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle avec un sourire impersonnel.

- Il a rejoint sa moitié sur la table d'autopsie depuis un quart d'heure comme vous me l'aviez demandé Miss.

- Il était livré avec le balai dans le cul? Coupa Owen grossièrement.

- Pour ce qu'il y a dans son cul, je ne sais pas encore, répondit Jack avec un sourire salace, mais si tu continue, il y a un balai au sous-sol qui voudrait essayer le tien.

- Essaye toujours Harkness, grommela l'agent.

Jones se racla la gorge. Les autres se turent à ce bruit incongru au sein de Torchwood Cardiff : pour se faire entendre entre Jack et Owen, la douceur et la patience sont de biens pauvres arguments.

- Oui Ianto? S'enquit Jack avec une voix pleine de rire contenu.

- Comme je vous disais avant d'être interrompu - son visage pris l'air affronté d'un professeur face a un écolier désobéissant et Owen eut un reniflement dédaigneux - Torchwood Londres a eu affaire à un descendant d'Indiens Micmac émigré en Ecosse qui jouait les receleurs pour une multitude d'espèces aliènes qui ne sont pas encore sensées fouler la Terre.

- Certains artéfacts aliènes ou issus des Micmacs se sont peut-être retrouvés en circulation dans le Royaume de cette façon, avança Toshiko.

- Torchwood Londres, répéta Owen en grimaçant.

Personne à Torchwood Cardiff n'appréciait leurs ex-collègues de l'Institut.

- Ianto a travaillé deux ans au sein de Un avant sa chute, indiqua Jack.

- Alors c'est de là que vient le balai, murmura Owen.

Mais le docteur avait perdu de son mordant. Il était avec Suzie quand Jack les avait envoyés récupérer le maximum de technologie à Canary Warf. Owen n'était pas sans cœur même s'il essayait d'en donner l'impression. A la mention de la catastrophe, Suzie avait senti Jones se tendre imperceptiblement, mais le moment était passé rapidement et de nouveau il attendait, imperturbable.

- Ok, clama la Capitaine en frappant dans ses mains, Toshiko as-tu réussi à traduire les glyphes?

- Pas encore Jack, mais maintenant que je sais où chercher, je devrai obtenir une première traduction dans quelques heures.

- Parfait, Owen?

- Autopsie du cerveau dès que je sors d'ici.

- Suzie, voit ce que l'ancien dossier de Londres sur cet Indien peut nous apporter. Aller tout le monde, au boulot!

Suzie se leva pour suivre ses collègues, Toshiko avait déjà passé la porte. Owen jeta un dernier regard au Gallois avant de sortir. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle avait déjà oublié sa présence. Il était retourné à sa place, un pas derrière Jack. Elle se fit la réflexion que le café qu'elle avait siroté avec appréciation ne s'était pas matérialisé à ses côtés mais avait été déposé par Ianto sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être allait-il trouver sa place ici, après tout. En partant elle entendit Jack lancer une plaisanterie scabreuse au jeune homme, qu'il esquiva facilement tout en rassemblant les tasses sales que personne ne s'était soucié de ranger.

* * *

><p>Suzie était au téléphone avec Cardiff Central, en train de questionner un bobby introverti, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri déchirant venant de la salle d'autopsie. Elle s'y précipita, suivie de près par Jack. Pour faire crier Owen, il fallait se lever tôt!<p>

Le Capitaine avait sortit son Webley et le pointa avec assurance vers la table d'autopsie. Quand Owen avait dit avoir plongé la tête dans une solution hydratante, il avait oublié de préciser qu'elle était encore attachée au haut du corps. Un corps qui n'était plus momifié, mais bien vivant et toujours sectionné en son milieu. Les yeux terrifiés du jeune ambulancier balayait la salle frénétiquement, alors que sa bouche déformée par la douleur continuait à hurler. Il se vidait de son sang et de ses intestins et Suzie compris qu'il n'y avait rien qu'Owen puisse faire. Il regardait, interdit, une pince dans la main serrant une petite boule de la taille d'une noix. Le jeune femme sentit une présence près d'elle et supposa que Toshiko les avait rejoints.

Un coup de feu. Le hurlement s'arrêta. Jack rengaina son pistolet.

- Fuck! Cria Owen.

Un trou rouge ornait le crâne ouvert du jeune homme allongé sur la table. Sa bouche était figée dans une grimace. Le flot de sang continuait, un peu plus lentement. Quelqu'un bougea près de Suzie, et Ianto apparut au bas des escaliers, une poche d'isolation dans les mains. Owen y relâcha la boule d'un geste rageur puis fit demi-tour. Son tablier d'autopsie couvert de sang laissa une trace écarlate et une odeur pestilentielle sur son passage.

- Je vais me laver, grogna-t-il sans se retourner.

Il dépassa une Toshiko dont le teint avait viré au vert et se dirigea vers les douches communes. Ianto était remonté et avait remis la poche au Capitaine. Ce dernier la tendit à Suzie.

- Analysez-la, et faites attention à vous. Je veux tout savoir sur cet objet avant la fin de la journée. Ianto?

Les yeux du Gallois étaient fixés sur le corps de l'ambulancier. A l'appel de Jack, il se retourna. Il n'avait pas l'air dégouté mais plutôt... pensif.

- Tu as une aversion particulière pour le sang et les tripes? Demanda le chef de Torchwood Cardiff.

- Pas plus que quiconque, répondit le jeune homme avec indifférence.

- Parfait, voilà ton premier job officiel : nettoie tout ça!

Et avec ça, Jack les abandonna en prenant la même direction qu'Owen quelques instants plus tôt.

- Ca va aller? Demanda Suzie à leur nouvelle recrue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Miss. Répondit Ianto sans la regarder.

- Tu peux m'appeler Suzie. On n'est pas très formel ici comme tu as pu le voir.

Jones hocha la tête puis redescendit l'escalier. Suzie le regarda quelques instants fouiller dans les placards pour en sortir les équipements nécessaires au nettoyage. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait expérimenter son gant sur le corps mais décida que la mort avait été trop violente et trop traumatisante pour que l'expérience donne de bon résultat. En soupirant, elle rejoint Toshiko, la poche d'isolation dans les mains.

* * *

><p>Note : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! Dans le temps il n'y avait pas les stats de fréquentation et seules les reviews donnaient un aperçu des lecteurs, mais là c'est beaucoup mieux! Enfin n'hésitez pas à commenter et m'aider à m'améliorer !<p>

Pour accélérer un peu je publie déjà cette partie, le chapitre suivant en sera la suite directe.


	4. Partie 1 Chapitre 3

**Avertissement** : Après la lecture très instructive d'une critique du « Fan Fiction Rant »de Robin Hobb sur .free, dont par ailleurs j'aime beaucoup l'œuvre, je ne pense pas que le créateur de Torchwood soit contre les fanfictions, ils ont même l'air d'encourager le côté collaboratif et interactif du web.

Et je trouve que le monde de la fanfiction recèle de perles qui méritent d'être lues et enrichissent l'univers de l'histoire originelle, comme un grand jeu de rôle à l'échelle du monde. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle vient déposséder l'auteur de son droit de paternité, d'ailleurs Russel T. Davis a tué des personnages qui ne ressusciteront jamais malgré tous les efforts des fans. La fandom est juste une réalité parallèle et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aurait une moins bonne opinion de l'histoire originale à cause d'une fanfiction. En tant qu'auteur, ils doivent accepter qu'une histoire c'est une interaction entre deux imaginaires. Est-ce notre faute si nous avons à dispo des outils qui nous permettent de rendre ce processus plus explicite? Pour finir, je pense que si l'un ou l'une de nous voulait devenir écrivain, il/elle s'inventerait son propre univers pour cela. La fanfic c'est juste pour se détendre...

Mais assez parlé, la suite :

* * *

><p>L'équipe était de retour dans la salle de réunion. Toshiko était debout, près du grand écran, en train de présenter ses nouveaux résultats.<p>

- ... j'ai donc réussi à traduire les glyphes, ou du moins à obtenir une approximation de traduction. Leur langage est très imagé et il est difficile de savoir quels mots doivent être traduits de façon littérale et quels mots peuvent avoir un autre sens dans la culture de référence. Le nom de cet objet est Noweba, ce qui signifie sommeil. Il semblerait que ce soit un appareil médical d'une race extra-terrestre. Il permet de mettre un corps en état de stase. Par exemple une personne malade ou blessée. Ils la mettaient en stase jusqu'à pouvoir la guérir ou la soigner.

- Comme nous et la cryogénie. Nous conservons les corps de tous les agents de Torchwood pour le jour où nous pourrons les réveiller dans le futur, dit Jack.

- Nous pas tout à fait. Leur procédure est moins exceptionnelle. Imaginons que quelqu'un se fracture la jambe dans un coin très isolé, le premier docteur est à des kilomètres. Au lieu de faire endurer la route au blessé et de risquer de le perdre en chemin, ils le placent en stase et l'acheminent plus facilement au centre de soin le plus proche.

- C'est quelque chose qu'ils utilisaient souvent donc? Demanda Suzie, tout à coup intéressée.

- Oui c'est une procédure aussi courante que l'anesthésie générale sur Terre, répondit Toshiko sans se rendre compte que Suzie l'écoutait à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Ce n'est pas que la jeune scientifique était inintéressante, mais elle avait cette façon de présenter les choses en partant de l'origine et en déroulant tout son processus de pensée avant de donner les résultats de ses recherches en conclusion. Une habitude particulièrement agaçante en temps de crise. Il fallait donc soit prendre son mal en patience et n'écouter que la fin de ses monologues ou, comme le faisait Owen, lui faire accélérer le pas par quelques piques et bâillements bien placés. En pensant à Owen, Suzie lui jeta un regarde en coin. Le docteur était affalé sur sa chaise. Il fixait la table et faisait distraitement tourner un stylo autour de son pouce. Elle posa sa seconde question :

- Si je comprends bien, ils devaient avoir un moyen de retirer la boule qui n'implique pas d'ouvrir le crâne du patient?

Owen releva la tête, vaguement interpellé. Toshiko le regarda avant de répondre, comme si elle avait peur de heurter sa sensibilité.

- Oui bien sur, apparemment il y a un second appareil qui commande la Noweba. A l'origine elle est plus petite, quasi de taille microscopique. Je ne sais pas quelle est la morphologie de ces extra-terrestres mais pour un être humain il faudrait injecter la bille dans la moelle épinière, la faire remonter jusqu'au cerveau d'une façon ou d'une autre avec ce second appareil qui pourrait ressembler à une sorte de seringue et de télécommande. Après quoi la personne est momifiée. Enfin pas vraiment, pas au sens où nous l'entendons nous car ici une momification implique d'enlever les organes internes et d'embaumer...

- Au but Tosh, commanda le Capitaine avec un sourire. Suzie le remercia intérieurement.

- Oui pardon, donc une fois la momification complète, pour inverser le processus il faut reprogrammer le tout dans l'autre sens et récupérer la bille.

- Donc ça marcherait?

- Peut-être Jack, je ne sais pas.

- Mais, insista Suzie, lorsqu'Owen a retiré le Noweba du cerveau de l'ambulancier il s'est mis à revivre.

- Oui bien sûr, accepta Toshiko, mais il faudrait le tester convenablement, sur un animal proche de l'être humain...

- Mais en théorie, finit Owen d'une voix sombre, si nous avions l'autre partie de cette camelote, je n'aurais pas tué ce mec.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit Tosh avec compassion.

- Et même si tu l'avais su Owen, continua Jack, as-tu déjà recousu un corps coupé en deux? Je ne crois pas. Même avec une salle bourrée de chirurgiens, l'opération aurait été impossible. Tu as vu à quelle vitesse il s'est vidé de son sang? J'ai connu un gars, un jour il a sauté sur une bombe, son corps a été déchiré en deux. Le temps de cligner des yeux, il était mort.

Suzie savait mieux que d'essayer de consoler Owen. Les seules fois où elle avait essayé, elle s'était reçu des insultes comme seul salaire. Elle se leva pour prendre la parole.

- J'ai suivi la piste que Ianto m'a donnée sur cet ancien dossier de Torchwood Londres, commença-t-elle.

- Où est-il celui-là d'ailleurs? Demanda Owen.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait fini de nettoyer la salle d'autopsie et se dirigeait vers les douches, répondit Tosh.

Jack eu un petit sourire à cette réponse.

- Peut-être a-t-il besoin de quelqu'un pour lui frotter le dos?

- Non ! Trois fois non Harkness! Clama Owen en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose.

Suzie sentit que la situation pouvait dégénérer rapidement.

- Comme je disais, reprit-elle d'une voix forte, j'ai remonté la piste d'Ohanko Ramsey, 31 ans, officiellement technicien spécialisé à L-3 Communications à Halifax.

Elle afficha sur l'écran le visage d'un jeune métisse aux cheveux châtain, pommettes plates, yeux bridés et mâchoires carrés.

- Ses aïeuls étaient peut-être des indiens Micamacs, qui sait. Dans tous les cas il a quitté les Etats-Unis il y a 7 ans après une légère condamnation pour trafic de contrefaçons et migré en Ecosse. Son patronyme montre que certains de ses ancêtres étaient écossais. Londres s'est en effet intéressé à son cas, mais au lieu de l'appréhender et de résoudre la situation, il semblerait qu'ils en aient fait l'un de leurs indics. Il a fait profil bas pendant quelques mois mais à la chute de la Tour, il a vite additionné deux et deux et comprit où était sa chance. Apparemment son petit commerce n'a jamais été plus florissant. Il devait déjà avoir un réseau car il n'y a aucune mention de ses affaires sur le web ou ailleurs, mais son compte en banque est alimenté chaque mois bien plus que ce que son job devrait lui rapporter. Il cache cela sous la mention "vente en ligne" type Ebay ou autre, qui ne sont réglementées qu'à partir du moment où elles représentent une part trop significative du revenu moyen d'une personne.

Suzie aimait être précise dans ses recherches. Son esprit scientifique lui interdisait les approximations et lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à une question ou un challenge, elle allait jusqu'au bout.

- Tu as réussi à le localiser?

- D'après ce que j'ai trouvé, il vit toujours en Ecosse, répondit-elle.

- Un lien avec l'ambulancier? Demanda encore Jack.

- Pour l'instant la seule chose que j'ai c'est que feu Llyod a fait une partie de ses études grâce à un programme gratuit de la ville d'Halifax, destiné à pallier à la pénurie d'ambulancier..

- .. la ville où travaille Ramsey. Conclut Jack. Bon travail Suzie, il y a surement un lien.

A cet instant la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Ianto Jones apparut, aussi impeccable que la première fois que Suzie l'avait vu. A part peut-être une petite tâche brune suspecte sur le bord de sa manche. Il sentait le shampoing et le gel douche et ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un homme qui vient de nettoyer des tâches de sang habillé en costume trois pièces.

- Capitaine? Le détective Ceri Hopkins en communication. Apparemment ils auraient trouvé un nouveau corps momifié.

Jack saisit le combiné et une rapide conversation pris place. Puis il rendit le téléphone à Ianto.

- Une victime à Canton, femme, apparemment âgée, mais les toubibs ont du mal à déterminer quoique ce soit vu l'état du corps. Je leur ai dit de ne toucher à rien. Si ce qu'on vient de dire est vrai, cette personne est encore en vie.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à son équipe.

- Bien, Owen, Toshiko, avec moi. Suzie, tu reste à la base pour surveiller la Faille.

- Mais Jack ...

Suzie détestait rester au Hub quand tout le monde sortait avec une mission. Toshiko par exemple appréciait de pouvoir travailler tranquillement dans un univers connu, même si elle se shootait à l'adrénaline comme tous les membres de Torchwood.

Objectivement, ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin que quelqu'un soit là en permanence, il y avait assez de technologie autour d'eux pour surveiller la faille depuis le fin fond de la campagne Galloise si nécessaire, mais Jack avait cette habitude étrange de vouloir que quelqu'un "monte la garde".

- Pas de discussion, commença Jack,

- Si je puis me permettre, interrompit Ianto, je reste à la base, je peux surveiller la Faille.

Encore une fois Suzie l'avait oublié ! Le capitaine dévisagea le jeune Gallois. Toshiko et Owen les avaient déjà quittés pour récupérer leurs équipements. Jones resta impassible devant l'œil scrutateur du leader de Torchwood. Cependant, lorsqu'au bout d'une minute Jack n'eut pas répondu, il leva son sourcil droit d'un air respectueusement interrogateur.

Jack prit une longue inspiration, ses yeux se plissèrent et Suzie sentit tout le poids de ce terrible regard peser sur leur nouvelle recrue.

- S'il arrive la moindre chose, tu nous contactes immédiatement.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Si un équipement fait des siennes, tu ne touches à rien!

- Noté.

- Tu ne t'approches en aucun cas des archives.

- Vous avez des archives physiques à Cardiff? Demanda le jeune homme avec intérêt.

- Je n'ai pas fini, continua Jack.

Il s'approcha de Ianto, empiétant encore une fois sur son espace personnel. Jack aimait impressionner ses interlocuteurs par sa présence.

- Si jamais tu essayes de profiter de la situation pour accomplir je ne sais quel dessein de revanche contre Torchwood, je t'exécuterai moi-même, murmura-t-il si bas que Suzie faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Elle vit Ianto se tendre puis se relâcher, comme un exercice souvent répété. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Les survivants d'une catastrophe ont parfois besoin de techniques de relaxation pour faire face à des situations de stress. Il ne céda pas de terrain à Jack et lorsqu'il répondit, se fut avec une voix plus dure que d'habitude.

- Cela peut paraître étrange à un homme comme vous Monsieur, mais la revanche n'est absolument pas une de mes préoccupations actuelles.

Jack hocha la tête. Puis il se détourna du Gallois et fit signe à son agent en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- En avant soldat, l'appela-t-il. Nous avons un mystère à résoudre.

La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard à Ianto qui se tenait encore plus droit que d'habitude, si cela était humainement possible, avant de suivre son Capitaine.

* * *

><p>La brigade du détective Hopkins fit appel à eux cinq fois dans la journée. Les corps commençaient à s'empiler dans la salle d'autopsie. Jack finit par répondre seul aux appels de la police. Owen insista pour examiner chacune des personnes amenées et essayer de les identifier. Lorsque Tosh, qui était retournée à ses traductions, leur expliqua qu'un garde-fou empêchait quiconque de momifier une personne en bonne santé, Owen se donna pour mission de découvrir toutes traces de blessures ou tous symptômes de maladie. Suzie quand a elle, soumettait le Noweba à une batterie de tests.<p>

A 18h30, la jeune femme leva les yeux de sa paillasse. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Jack. Elle enleva ses lunettes et les déposa sur son bureau, saisit le dossier qu'elle avait imprimé quelques minutes auparavant et prit la direction du bureau. Quand elle y entra, Toshiko était déjà là, en grande discussion avec leur charismatique leader.

- ...ça n'a tout simplement aucun sens, disait-elle, les sourcils froncés. Les personnes touchées n'ont aucun lien entre elles. J'ai demandé à Jones de faire une recherche détaillée sur leur passé, il n'y a pas de recoupement, ou rien qui n'ait un sens. Ils sont de sexes différents, d'âges différents, habitent dans tous les quartiers de Cardiff, n'ont aucune activité en commun. C'est comme s'ils étaient atteints de façon aléatoire!

- Voyons Tosh, je te connais trop bien, si tu cherches je suis sûr.. Commença Jack avec un sourire bienveillant.

Mais Tosh ne l'écoutait pas. Elle murmurait à elle -même "aléatoire, aléatoire, tous les quartiers de Cardiff.."

Elle sourit.

- J'ai une idée!

Elle fit signe à Jack de ne pas bouger et sortit en trombe du bureau, manquant de très près le chambranle de la porte. Le Capitaine la suivit du regard, un air d'affection agacé peint sur le visage.

- Jack, l'interpella Suzie.

- Suzie ma chère, je sens que toi aussi tu as de bonnes nouvelles, dit-il en lui adressant son sourire enjôleur.

Les premiers mois après son arrivée à Torchwood, Suzie avait trouvé ce sourire très attirant. Jack flirtait sans arrêt et elle avait pensée que peut-être... mais elle n'avait rien fait et lui non plus. La nouveauté perdit petit à petit de son éclat. Jack flirta de moins en moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste entre eux qu'une forte camaraderie, de celle qu'on trouve entre des soldats qui combattent sur le même champ de bataille. Rien de personnel. Rien qui ne concerne l'extérieur de Torchwood.

- Une bonne nouvelle, peut-être pas, mais certainement un élément nouveau, reprit-elle. Après une série de tests, j'ai découvert que le Noweba récupéré dans le corps de Llyod émet une sorte de champ d'énergie. Rien de connu sur Terre, mais certains équipements extra-terrestres détectent un champ autour de l'objet. Ce qui est normal : la boule doit agir sur le corps de l'hôte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Là où ça devient étrange, c'est que je suis sûre qu'au fur et à mesure de la journée, ce champ s'est renforcé.

Jack l'écoutait avec attention, les deux coudes plantés sur son bureau. Elle lui tendit son dossier et désigna plus précisément une courbe tracée en rouge.

- En fait je pense qu'il y a un lien entre le nombre croissant de corps momifiés et la force de cette énergie. Si je devais extrapoler, je dirai que plus le nombre de personnes en stase est grand, plus le potentiel des Noweba augmente.

Jack prit un air pensif.

- Mais augmente dans quel but? Demanda-t-il.

Suzie sourit :

- Je ne sais pas _encore_, mais je vais le découvrir!

A cet instant, Tosh revint, une carte dans les mains. Elle la déposa sur le bureau, obligeant ainsi Suzie à se lever et Jack à éloigner ses coudes.

- Regardez, dit-elle.

Suzie observa la carte. Des post-it multicolores avaient été placés, apparemment de façon aléatoire. Des plages horaires étaient inscrites sur chacun d'eux.

- Le Stade du Millénium, Canton, Gabalfa, City Road à Plasnewyyd, Adamsdown, Splot. Récita-t-elle en traçant un parcours avec son index.

- Il utilise les bus, remarqua Jack.

Tosh hocha la tête.

- Notre suspect attaque des gens de façon aléatoire, mais il utilise le réseau de bus de Cardiff pour se déplacer! Cela veut dire que je dois pouvoir croiser les images du circuit vidéo de la ville. Ca risque de prendre du temps, mais si nous pouvons trouver sa trace, il suffira de le suivre de bus en bus.

- Parfait, déclara Jack, bon travail. Tosh lance ta recherche et rentre chez toi, Suzie va te coucher et dit à Owen de faire de même. Demain va être une grosse journée.

La japonaise n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase pour retourner à son bureau. Suzie rassembla ses papiers.

- Au fait, demanda encore le Capitaine, une idée d'où est Ianto? Ce garçon a une capacité à disparaître particulièrement étonnante.

Suzie haussa les épaules.

- Tosh lui a montré où se trouvent les archives physiques. Je crois qu'il y est encore. C'est plus ou moins son métier non?

Jack acquiesça et Suzie sortit. Arrivée à la porte elle se retourna. Parfois leur leader était terriblement prévisible. Il avait allumé l'un de ses écrans de surveillance et parcourait les flux vidéo des archives à la recherche du Gallois.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain en arrivant au Hub par les quais, elle fut surprise de trouver Ianto en train de <em>nettoyer <em>le bureau poussiéreux qui était sensé leur servir de couverture. Pour l'occasion il avait tombé la veste et remonté ses manches presque jusqu'aux coudes.

- Bonjour Miss, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Suzie pensa qu'il devait être en train de répéter son futur rôle, pour lorsqu'un badaud passerait la porte.

- Jones, répondit-elle en guise de bonjour, couche-tard et lève-tôt à ce que je vois. A moins que tu n'ai passé la nuit à la base?

Le sourire du jeune homme diminua un peu.

- Vous m'avez démasqué : je couche avec le chef pour être recruté. Répondit-il sans sourciller.

Un pince sans rire celui-là...

- Ne dis pas ça si Jack est dans les parages ou il va le prendre comme une invitation.

- Quelle invitation? Demanda le Capitaine en entrant à son tour, vêtu de sa traditionnelle veste militaire. Ah, Ianto! Je vois que tu as pris l'Office de Tourisme en main. Personne n'a mit à jour les dépliants informatifs depuis au moins 5 ans.

- Une invitation à vous préparer un café, Monsieur, répondit l'intéressé.

Suzie remarqua qu'en présence de leur chef, l'attitude du jeune homme changea subtilement. Il se tenait plus droit, plus impassible et plus … révérencieux.

- Très bonne idée, répondit Jack en dépassant le bureau. Noir, fort et sans sucre pour moi.

Il ouvrit la porte secrète à l'aide de son bracelet et continua sa route. Suzie le suivit et entendit le Gallois faire de même. Jack était déjà hors de portée de voix.

- Tu sais, dit Suzie sans se retourner, tu n'as pas réellement besoin de l'impressionner. Fais bien ton job et ça suffira. Il flirte outrageusement, mais si on ne l'encourage pas les choses en reste là.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendu mais n'insista pas. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, si Jones décidait d'être stupide, c'était son problème.

...

Quand Toshiko arriva, ils sirotaient chacun leur café à leur place habituelle. La scientifique japonaise lança un bonjour distrait et prit résolument la direction de son bureau. Ianto la suivit avec une tasse de café qu'il déposa à portée de sa main, agrémenté d'un petit biscuit et d'un nuage de lait. L'odeur chaude et réconfortante de la boisson chatouillait les narines de Suzie et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait facilement s'habituer à une présence silencieuse qui prendrait soin d'eux de cette façon.

- Je l'ai ! Déclara Tosh victorieusement.

Jack et Suzie la rejoignirent à son poste. La japonaise naviguait à travers une quantité impressionnante d'images en noir de mauvaise qualité.

- Hier à 22h26 il a prit le train depuis Cardiff Central vers ... Treforest Estate.

- Il y a une zone industrielle juste à côté de la gare de Treforest. Fit remarquer Ianto.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le suivre après qu'il soit sorti de la gare? Demanda Jack.

- Deux secondes, répondit Tosh.

Ils suivirent ensemble la progression de leur suspect. Il était difficile de l'identifier avec certitude, mais la japonaise sautait d'une caméra à l'autre avec aisance sans jamais le perdre. L'homme sortit de la gare et pris une direction sans hésitation malgré la manque d'éclairage des alentours. Ils virent le paysage bucolique de Treforest laisser la place à des bâtiments de tôle. Enfin l'homme pénétra dans un des bâtiments.

- Tosh, une adresse?

La jeune femme pianota sur son clavier.

- Je l'envoi au GPS du SUV immédiatement, répondit-elle.

- Ok, vous venez avec moi, Ianto tu surveilles la base, Suzie où est Owen?

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé, il voulait continuer à examiner les corps.

- Tant pis on se passera de lui. En avant tout le monde, je veux ce gars en cellule avant la fin de la matinée!

Suzie saisit ses équipements et suivit Jack vers les parkings du Millénuim, Tosh sur ses talons. Elle s'assit à l'avant à côté du Capitaine qui avait pris les commandes. Il laissait rarement quelqu'un d'autre conduire. A l'arrière la japonaise était concentrée sur sa tablette, Suzie savait qu'elle devait faire défiler la bande vidéo la plus proche de leur cible pour vérifier si leur homme était encore à l'intérieur de son hangar. Le SUV démarra en trombe.

- Combien de temps d'ici à Tresforet? Cria Jack pour couvrir le crissement des pneus sur le sol du parking.

- Avec le trafic, il nous faudra une trentaine de minutes, répondit Suzie en forçant également sa voix.

- Dans les zones industrielles, les travailleurs sont matinaux, fit remarquer Toshiko en s'agrippant au siège de devant d'une main et en pianotant sur sa tablette de l'autre. Les ateliers et les bureaux risquent d'être pleins.

- Si on ne veut pas que cette mission se transforme en grand Retcon Party, il va falloir être discrets, appuya Suzie en se cramponnant à la poignée de porte.

Jack souriait d'un air maniaque. Slalomer entre les conducteurs Gallois à l'heure de pointe était l'une de ses définitions du sport.

- Je révise mon estimation, lança Suzie, à cette allure nous y serons dans quinze minutes.

Elle eut un moment de faiblesse et ferma les yeux quand Jack décida de dépasser une camionnette alors qu'un camion arrivait à leur rencontre à vive allure. Des bruits furieux de klaxon lui confirmèrent qu'elle était encore en vie.

Peu à peu le trafic diminua et ils furent à quelques kilomètres de Treforest. Jack ralentit son allure jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le parking de la gare.

- Notre cible est encore à quelques centaines de mètre, fit remarquer Suzie.

- Vous m'avez demandé d'être discret. Quoi de plus discret qu'une voiture garée sur un parking?

Les deux femmes durent reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Ils embarquèrent un équipement minimal et suivirent Tosh.

Le corps de Suzie était en effervescence. C'est ce qu'elle aimait dans les missions. Cet éveil du corps et de l'esprit. Pendant quelques heures, elle vivait plus intensément, repoussait ses limites. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

- Nous y sommes, leur dit Toshiko à voix basse.

Ils prirent position silencieusement. Petit répit : les employés des firmes alentours étaient manifestement dans leur bureau à cette heure de la matinée. Jack sortit son Webley et le pointa vers le ciel. Ses deux agents suivirent son exemple. Il leur indiqua silencieusement de faire le tour du hangar et d'essayer de voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Suzie prit la gauche, Toshiko la droite. Jack resta posté devant la porte principale. Tout était calme. Une légère brise soufflait dans les buissons environnant.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Suzie découvrit une seconde issue. Elle activa son émetteur d'un léger tapotement.

- Il y a une deuxième porte de mon côté. Je rentre?

- Négatif, répondit Jack. Je veux savoir ce à quoi on a affaire.

Suzie obtempéra et reprit sa route. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est la voix de Tosh qui s'éleva dans son oreillette.

- Il y a une fenêtre en hauteur, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit la respiration de sa collègue changer.

- J'y suis. Il y a des ... corps allongés au centre.

- Combien? Demanda Jack.

- J'en compte cinq.

- Et notre cible?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout est immobile. Les seules personnes que je vois sont couchées.

- Suzie, où se situe la porte arrière?

- Six mètres depuis mon point de départ.

- On se rejoint là-bas.

Suzie retraça sa route dans le sens inverse jusqu'à l'entrée secondaire. Elle l'examina : verrouillée mécaniquement. Pas de cadenas secondaire. Un coup brutal sur le point de verrou suffirait. Elle sentit Jack s'approcher à sa droite et lui signala silencieusement ses informations, puis se positionna à droite de la porte. Toshiko à gauche. Toutes deux l'arme pointée vers le ciel, prête à toutes les éventualités.

Jack pris un peu de recul puis enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé. Un grand fracas traversa le silence du quartier. Les trois agents entrèrent dans le hangar comme un seul homme. Suzie s'assura en quelques coups d'œil que son espace était vide.

- C'est bon! Cria-t-elle.

Les voix de ses collègues lui firent écho.

- Toshiko, ordonna Jack, va voir les corps.

Suzie resta concentrée, son regard parcourait la grande et unique salle du hangar. Elle vit la Japonaise passer devant elle en direction des cinq corps allongés au centre. Son regard fut soudain attiré par une ombre, dans le coin le plus lointain de l'entrepôt, encombré de caisses.

- Là! Cria-t-elle en tendant le bras dans sa direction.

L'ombre bougea vers la porte principale. Elle entendit Jack crier "Stop!". Un mécanisme s'enclencha et la porte se mit à coulisser vers le haut. Elle visa la silhouette qui s'était jetée dans l'ouverture mais manqua. Elle courut et se précipita également à terre pour passer sous la porte, suivie de près par Jack. Elle se releva, souple comme un chat et chercha la silhouette des yeux. Elle vit du mouvement plus loin sur la route et se mis à courir dans cette direction.

- Stop, cria-t-elle. Torchwood ! Arrêtez-vous ou je tire.

L'homme l'ignora et elle ralentit quelques secondes pour viser ses jambes et tirer. Sa cible trébucha, se releva puis repartit en courant en direction des buissons qui bordaient la route menant à la gare.

- Le parking! Cria Jack.

Suzie lui fit signe de prendre la route et s'engagea à la suite de sa proie dans un passage peuplé de ronces. Elle courrait en évitant les branches et les épines, focalisée sur la silhouette noir au devant d'elle. Il fallait l'empêcher de s'enfuir en volant une voiture. Soudain l'homme se retourna et lança quelque chose dans sa direction. Suzie se plaqua contre un tronc à sa droite et l'objet explosa à un mètre d'elle, heureusement sans grande puissance. Quand elle voulut se remettre à courir, l'homme avait disparu.

- Suzie ! Retentit la voix de Jack dans son oreillette.

- Je n'ai rien. Il m'a manqué. J'ai perdu sa trace.

- Je suis au parking, continua le Capitaine. Tosh?

- Jack? Demanda la Japonaise.

- Nous avons perdu la cible, sois sur tes gardes. Suzie, retourne au hangar.

Les quelques secondes de répit avaient permis à la jeune femme de reprendre son souffle. Elle repartit en courant vers l'entrepôt.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, elle entendit des coups de feu retentir.

- Tosh? Cria le Capitaine dans son oreillette.

Suzie redoubla d'ardeur et atteignit la porte désormais grand ouverte du hangar. Alors qu'elle passait le seuil, elle fut soudain jetée en arrière et entendit l'éclat d'une explosion. Un souffle chaud la lécha et la plaqua contre le sol. Elle entendit la voix de Jack l'appeler par la radio. Sans y prêter attention, elle roula sur elle-même et se releva en titubant pour apercevoir leur homme se matérialiser à quelques mètres de là, indemne. Sans hésiter ni trembler elle tira, visant la rotule. Sa balle faucha le mollet et l'homme s'effondra. En deux pas, Suzie fut sur lui, son revolver collé contre sa tempe.

- Tu bouges et j t'éclate la cervelle. Menaça-t-elle.

Cheveux châtains, pommettes plates, yeux un peu bridés. C'était bien Ramsey.

Jack arriva derrière elle en courant.

- Jack, cria-t-elle, je le maîtrise, Tosh est à l'intérieur.

Sans quitter l'homme des yeux, elle devina que le Capitaine s"élançait vers le hangar. Elle l'entendit appeler la Japonaise, sans réponse. Puis la voix de Jack s'éleva frénétiquement.

- Owen! Owen, Tosh est blessée!

Suzie fixait Ramsey. Elle vit qu'il transpirait. Ses yeux regardaient en direction du hangar.

- C'est ça, murmura Suzie, ou du moins elle pensa qu'elle murmurait, ses oreilles encore sonnante du bruit de l'explosion. Prie pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il. Sa prononciation trahissait nettement ses origines américaines.

- Torchwood. Répondit-elle avec toute la froideur possible.

L'homme eut un sourire déplaisant.

- Impossible, répondit-il, Torchwood est tombé.

- Pas nous. Maintenant ferme-la!

L'arme de la jeune femme n'avait pas relâché sa pression d'un millimètre. Derrière eux, la conversation entre Jack et Owen continuait et elle essayait de l'ignorer.

Elle entendit malgré tout des bribes "pas d'équipement", "le SUV à cinq minutes en courant", "elle se vide de son sang".

Le cœur de Suzie battait à tout rompre. Jack allait trouver une solution. Toshiko ne pouvait pas mourir. Rien que cette idée lui donnait des frissons. Elle détestait la mort. Quelque chose dut se traduire sur son visage car Ramsey se mit à ricaner. A bout de patience, Suzie lui assena un coup avec son revolver. La tête de l'homme partit vers la gauche et rebondit sur le ciment. Elle l'abandonna là et se tourna vers Jack. Il y avait du sang partout. A terre, sur ses mains, sur sa veste. Il compressait désespérément un morceau de tissu manifestement déchiré de sa chemise contre l'abdomen de Toshiko d'une main et tenait son téléphone de l'autre. Suzie les rejoignit et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle en face du Capitaine et prit le relais pour tenir la compresse des deux mains. Sous la pression renouvelée la Japonaise gémit.

- Owen j'ai besoin d'une solution maintenant !

Suzie n'entendit pas la réponse du docteur.

- Toshiko n'a pas 7 minutes, cria le Capitaine.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite, je suis déjà en train de griller toutes les règles du code de la route, hurla Owen de l'autre côté.

Suzie vit Jack chercher autour de lui une solution. Son regard s'arrêta en direction du hangar. Les yeux de Suzie suivirent les siens et elle vit des sortes de seringues, proprement alignées. En deux secondes elle comprit et son âme de scientifique ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir de curiosité. C'était manifestement de la technologie alien, d'un design qui rappelait celui du Noweba.

Le capitaine raccrocha son téléphone et le laissa à terre, puis se leva et enjamba Tosh. L'appareil se mit presque immédiatement à vibrer et clignoter mais Suzie l'ignora. A travers ses doigts le sang de Toshiko continuait à couler. Jack revint, armé d'une seringue. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ceux de Jack étaient dur et décidé. La jeune femme hocha la tête et lâchant sa compresse, fit délicatement tourner Tosh sur le côté. Celle-ci gémit doucement, vidée de ses forces. D'un geste précis, Jack planta la seringue dans le dos de la jeune japonaise, à la base de la colonne vertébrale et l'actionna. Suzie dut mobiliser toutes ses forces quand Toshiko hurla et se cambra contre la douleur.

Jack, impassible, observait et manipulait la seringue avec attention. Soudain le cri de Tosh s'arrêta et Suzie sentit sous ses doigts la peau de la jeune femme changer de consistance. Avec horreur elle vit son visage s'assécher, ses membres se durcir, ses lèvres se tendre et noircir. Au bout d'une minute, Suzie tenait dans ses bras le corps momifié de leur collègue.

Elle releva la tête, évita de regarder le visage figé de Jack et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls : une douzaine d'ouvriers et d'employés convergeaient vers eux.

- Super, souffla Suzie.

A cet instant, le téléphone de Jack sonna à nouveau. Le capitaine décrocha.

- Owen, changement de plan, déclara-t-il. J'ai injecté un Noweba à Tosh ...

Suzie entendit le docteur hurler de l'autre côté du combiné.

- C'était ça ou la laisser mourir, répliqua Jack. Maintenant on la ramène au Hub, appelles Ianto et dis-lui de rejoindre Suzie sur le site. Je vais charger quelques corps dans le SUV, mais il faudra de la place pour aux moins trois momies supplémentaires. Et qu'il ramène du Retcon, on a eu un large public.

* * *

><p>Note : j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps. J'écris dès que je peux mais les journées sont courtes. Je crois aussi que je vous embarque dans une histoire plus longue prévue! Pour ceux qui veulent une histoire plus centrée sur Ianto, j'essaye d'amener les choses par petites touches et de rester dans l'esprit de la série. Du coup entre autre je fais pas mal de recherche.<p>

Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews me donnent envie d'écrire ! :)


	5. Partie 1 Chapitre 4

Désolée pour le délai, encore une fois. Le week-end dernier je me suis laissée hypnotiser par les documentaires sur le 11/09 au lieu d'écrire… Mais plein de Ianto cette fois, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! Et c'est le chapitre le plus long depuis le début!

* * *

><p>Une fois Owen et Jack repartis au Hub avec Tosh et Ramsey, Suzie se retrouva momentanément seule avec un entrepôt potentiellement bourré de technologies extra-terrestres et un groupe de badauds décidés à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas aperçu les autres corps. Suzie avait rapidement mis le hangar sous scellées et attendait Ianto avec impatience. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour tenir en respect les employés de bureau intrigués d'un côté et charger les 5 corps momifiés dans le van de l'autre.<p>

- Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que nous avons de plus amples informations. Répéta-t-elle pour la cinquième fois.

- Et la momie qui était là, qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda le plus remonté du groupe.

C'était un homme de taille imposante, un peu rougeaud et persuadé d'avoir assisté à un phénomène paranormal.

- Il n'y a pas de momie Monsieur, répondit Suzie, seulement une victime qui a été prise dans l'explosion.

- Mais cet entrepôt était désaffecté et cette zone n'accepte pas les activités chimiques. Qu'est-ce qui peut exploser comme ça? Demanda un autre homme.

- Comme je viens de vous le dire... recommença la jeune femme.

Elle s'interrompit en entendant le crissement des freins d'un véhicule derrière elle.

- Comme vous le voyez Messieurs, dit-elle sans se retourner, mon collègue vient me prêter main forte. Nous devons examiner et nettoyer la zone, ce qui a explosé pourrait potentiellement être dangereux...

- Mais qui êtes-vous, vous n'êtes pas de la police, demanda le premier homme.

Suzie crut qu'elle allait perdre patience. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge à sa droite.

- Miss Costello, si vous me permettez, je m'en charge. Déclara la voix respectueuse de Ianto.

Suzie se retourna. Le Gallois se tenait toujours aussi droit, un thermos dans une main, un carnet de note dans l'autre, des gobelets en plastiques dépassant de la poche de sa veste. Il paraissait dans son élément. Il lui lança un clin d'œil discret puis se tourna vers le groupe de travailleurs.

- Messieurs, après ces émotions, laissez-moi vous servir un café fort.

Suzie remarqua que son accent était encore plus marqué que d'habitude. Le groupe d'hommes se relaxa instantanément, comme s'ils reconnaissaient dans le jeune homme l'un des leurs.

- Je m'appelle Ianto Jones, nous faisons partie d'une agence de sécurité. Un squatter avait annexé ce hangar et y entreposait des matériaux instables. Vous savez comment sont ces gens... L'un de nos agents a été pris dans l'explosion lorsque nous tentions de maîtriser l'individu, débita-t-il en servant son café.

Les hommes prirent le café sans sourciller.

- On a des collègues qui ont disparu ce matin, grommela l'homme rougeaud.

Ianto lui lança un grand sourire impersonnel. Quelques hommes vidèrent leur café d'une traite. Personne ne pouvait résister au café du Gallois.

- Vous avez donc été témoin, demanda-t-il l'air intéressé. Il sortit son stylo. Je peux peut-être prendre votre nom?

L'homme eut l'air légèrement affolé. Trois badauds commencèrent à prendre leurs distances. L'un d'eux tapa amicalement sur l'épaule du premier puis s'en alla. Suzie sourit et abandonna Ianto : il maîtrisait la situation.

Elle retourna dans le hangar. Ianto avait garé le Van juste devant la porte principale pour faciliter le chargement des corps. Elle le dépassa et sortit sa lampe de poche. Malgré la luminosité de la fin de matinée, l'espace était plongé dans la pénombre. Son faisceau de lumière glissa sur une tâche sombre et Suzie frissonna : Tosh avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Puis elle survola les momies, alignées au centre, pour finir son chemin sur une boîte d'archive. La jeune femme plissa les yeux et avança dans cette direction. Elle prit la lampe torche entre ses dents et dégagea un premier dossier de la caisse. Il était constitué de feuilles quadrillées, comme celles des étudiants, couvertes d'une petite écriture brouillonne et de photographies de papyrus qui correspondaient en tout point à ceux examinés par Toshiko. Piquée de curiosité, elle survola les premières feuilles.

- Miss Costello?

Suzie releva la tête et sa torche illumina le visage de leur nouvelle recrue. Sous sa faible lumière, il semblait fatigué et bien plus vieux que son âge. Pourtant il lui adressa un grand sourire :

- Les badauds ont décidé qu'il était l'heure de retourner travailler. Ils ont tous reçu une faible dose de pilule amnésiante, de quoi brouiller leur mémoire de cette matinée sans éveiller l'attention. Et si l'un d'entre eux décide de creuser le sujet, j'ai récupéré leurs noms.

- Je suis sûre que cet évènement sera vite oublié. Les gens sont comme ça, les médias nous ont bien dressé, ce qui reste sans réponse n'intéresse pas. Maintenant aides-moi : il faut que nous chargions les corps dans le Van, ainsi que tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la technologie aliène.

Ianto désigna les dossiers que Suzie tenait :

- Et ça?

- Des dossiers, des choses que Ramsey a traduites apparemment.

- Nous pourrions en apprendre plus sur les Noweba avant que le Docteur Harper n'opère Miss Toshiko, suggéra-t-il.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle repensa aux lèvres noires et tirées, à la peau asséchée de la Japonaise.

- Peut-être devriez-vous les parcourir, je peux charger les corps moi-même. Dans cet état de momification ils sont bien moins lourds.

Suzie l'observa intensément à la recherche d'un motif ultérieur. Owen n'aurait jamais proposé de se charger à sa place d'une tâche difficile et ingrate. Jack n'y aurait même pas pensé. Ianto la laissa s'interroger avec un air tranquille et avenant.

- Ok, répondit-elle enfin. Ne te fais pas de tour de reins et appelles-moi quand c'est bon !

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Suzie le regarda charger un premier corps sur son épaule et le porter jusqu'au Van, puis elle reporta son attention sur les feuillets qu'elle avait continué à tenir pendant leur conversation.

Les premières pages reprenaient ce que Toshiko leur avait déjà expliqué. La traduction de Ramsey était bien moins précise. S'il momifiait des gens en suivant ces instructions à moitié compréhensibles, il prenait d'énormes risques. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne la motivation de cet homme.

Les pages suivantes décrivaient la vie quotidienne des aliènes à l'origine de cette technologie.

Quoique culturellement intéressantes, ces informations n'avançaient en rien la jeune femme dans ces recherches. Elle regarda sa montre, près d'une heure s'était déjà écoulée. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut que les corps n'étaient plus là, sûrement chargés dans le Van par Ianto, qui avait disparu.

Suzie tapota son émetteur :

- Ianto? C'est Suzie. Où es-tu?

- Hum, juste là... entendit-elle en stéréo.

Elle se retourna et vit que le jeune homme venait de rentrer dans l'entrepôt et se dirigeait vers elle.

- Il est presque quatorze heure, je me suis permis d'aller chercher du ravitaillement.

Il lui tendit un paquet emballé dans de la cellophane.

- Sandwich au thon, annonça-t-il.

Suzie le remercia. Le sandwich au thon était l'un de ses préférés. Le hasard faisait bien les choses.

- Il me reste encore quelques caisses à charger, puis nous pourrons retourner à la base. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? Demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers les dossiers avant de mordre dans son propre sandwich.

- Non, pour l'instant rien de plus que ce que nous savions déjà.

Ianto loucha sur les dossiers par dessus son casse-croûte. Suzie dût se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire devant son air ridicule.

- Si j'étais vous, j'avancerai un peu plus. Dans ce genre de dossier, c'est souvent à la fin qu'on trouve les informations intéressantes.

Suzie se demanda de quel genre de dossier il voulait parler.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais manger au soleil. Les entrepôts sombres et humides ne sont pas mes lieux de prédilections.

Une fois Ianto sorti. Suzie se rassit par terre, déposa son repas sur une feuille blanche et se rendit directement à la fin du dossier.

"_Procédure de réveil"_ titrait l'avant-dernière page. Voilà qui était intéressant!

La page était couverte de ratures et de corrections, ce qui en rendait la lecture plus difficile. Ramsey s'était apparemment beaucoup plus appliqué sur cette traduction que sur les précédentes.

_"De nos jours, au vu du nombre d'individus concernés, la procédure de réveil est devenue bien moins dangereuse que dans les premiers temps. Cependant il n'est pas inutile de rappeler en amont de ce traité que dans des temps plus anciens, il était nécessaire de bien suivre chaque personne placée en stase. Les patients endormis en premier devaient bien sûr être réveillés en premier. Si cette précaution n'est pas suivie, ils risquent de devoir être laissé en état d'attente indéfiniment."_

Suzie attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Owen. Essayer de réveiller Toshiko avant d'en apprendre plus était peut-être la meilleure façon de tuer les autres victimes !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle arriva à la base, Jack et Owen l'attendaient de pied ferme. La salle d'autopsie avait été complètement transformée, sûrement pour assurer une stérilité totale pendant l'opération. Suzie évita de regarder le corps asséché de leur collègue posé sur un brancard.<p>

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? Demanda Owen.

Elle brandit les dossiers de Ramsey.

- Plein d'informations très intéressantes que détenait notre receleur!

Jack décroisa les bras et quitta son air irrité. Un point pour Suzie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Questionna encore le docteur, avec son air belliqueux des mauvais jours.

- Si je devais deviner, je dirai : plus de documentation sur les Noweba, répondit Jack en souriant.

- Exactement, repris Suzie, et de ce que j'ai pu en lire, leur utilisation est plus complexe qu'on ne le croyait.

Elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau et ses collègues la rejoignirent. Elle choisit quelques feuillets bien précis et les étala devant eux.

- Si l'on en croit le travail de Ramsey, les patients en stase forment une sorte de réseau. Les courbes d'énergie émises par le Noweba, celles que je t'ai montré hier Jack, augmentent avec le nombre de Noweba activés. En fait l'énergie qui parcourt le réseau augmente à chaque ajout d'un relai dans le réseau. Si je prends une chorale par exemple, plus il y a de chanteurs, plus les différentes mélodies seront audibles de loin. Si elle est composée d'une centaine de chanteurs et que l'un d'eux ne chante pas, le public ne s'en apercevra pas. En revanche s'ils sont dix et que l'un d'eux fait défaut, le résultat ne sera pas celui attendu.

Jack hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il comprenait. Owen lisait les feuillets en même temps qu'il l'écoutait.

- Bien pour les Nowebas c'est pareil. Lorsque des milliers de patients sont en stase ou mis en stase régulièrement, le réseau possède un niveau d'énergie bien supérieur à celui requis. Mais si on le réduit à une dizaine de personnes, le taux total d'énergie est très bas. Hors, plus l'état de stase dure, plus il faut d'énergie pour réanimer le patient. Et cette énergie est fournie par le réseau lui-même.

- Ce qui veut dire, dit Jack, que si nous réveillons en premier Toshiko ...

- ... nous ne pourrons pas réanimer l'un de ces pauvres gars que Ramsey a placé en stase parce qu'il l'aura été beaucoup plus tôt que Tosh et que cela demanderait une énergie plus forte que pour elle. Finit Owen d'un air sombre.

Suzie acquiesça.

- Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il faut que nous comprenions quels sont les niveaux d'énergie nécessaires pour un réveil en fonction de la durée de la stase. Peut-être même n'est-il pas possible de réanimer une momie si elle est la seule à porter un Noweba actif.

- Et il faut que nous sachions s'il y a d'autres personnes affectées, et qui a été placé en stase en premier. Compléta le docteur.

- Ramsey pourra sûrement nous aider sur ces questions là. Fit remarquer Jack. Bien, Suzie, continue à creuser ces documents et essaye de nous donner des paliers quant aux niveaux d'énergie. Owen, voit si tu peux définir la durée de stase en fonction de l'état des momies. Moi je vais aller discuter avec notre invité.

Dans la salle inférieure, Jack interrogeait Ramsey. Suzie pouvait suivre la scène sur l'un de ses écrans, ce qu'elle faisait distraitement, lorsqu'elle attendait que ses équipements lui donnent des résultats.

Toute l'équipe s'était posé la question plusieurs fois : qui était le Capitaine Jack Harness. Il pouvait être charmant, puéril, inconvenant, intransigeant, cruel. Suzie l'avait vu dans chacun de ces rôles. Et lors des interrogatoires, le Capitaine était tout cela, en fonction du besoin. Elle augmenta le son pour mieux suivre la scène.

- ... je te le redemande encore une fois : qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire avec cette technologie? Et pourquoi attaquer des gens au hasard?

Ramsey fixait la table qui le séparait de Jack. Il ne répondit pas.

- Ok, on va essayer autrement. Nous savons que tu as besoin de cette technologie. Mais nous aussi. Nous allons commencer à réanimer les gens que tu as placés en stase ...

L'indien eut un tressaillement, presque imperceptible, mais que l'œil exercé de Suzie repéra.

- ... et une fois que ça sera fait, nous allons détruire cette technologie.

Ramsey leva la tête et fixa le Capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais Torchwood n'existe plus, vous n'avez aucun droit de me retenir ici. Déclara-t-il.

Suzie se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi naïf. Jack eut un sourire glacial. Il se pencha vers lui.

- Regarde-moi bien parce que lorsque tout cela sera fini, tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton nom. Je suis Torchwood. Ce n'est pas parce que la Tour est tombée qu'il n'y a plus personne pour protéger l'humanité des pourritures comme toi. Hartman avait sa façon de faire des affaires et de laisser traîner les raclures, mais ce temps là est révolu. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avec ta mémoire intacte.

Ramsey s'était reculé contre le dossier de son siège, impressionné malgré lui par la menace que transmettaient les paroles et tout le corps du Capitaine.

- Alors écoute, je vais te laisser un choix...

Jack se releva et sortit son Webley. Il vérifia son barillet et enleva quelques balles. Suzie avait oublié son travail et regardait l'écran, fascinée. Puis le Capitaine reporta son attention sur l'Indien et pointa son arme contre son front.

- Donc un choix : tu peux continuer à jouer au con avec moi, et nous verrons jusqu'où va ta chance à la roulette Russe.

La qualité de la vidéo n'était pas très bonne, mais Suzie se dit que leur prisonnier devait être couvert de sueur.

- Ou alors, tu réponds gentiment à mes questions, et lorsque nous t'aurons effacé la mémoire, au lieu de te construire un passé de criminel, on te laissera ta chance en tant que technicien spécialisé à Halifax. Compris?

Ramsey hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

- Pourquoi as-tu attaqué ces gens?

- Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, répondit-il.

Il y eut un claquement sec. Jack avait appuyé sur la détente.

- Hum, mauvaise réponse, nous savons qu'on ne peut pas implanter un Noweba à une personne en bonne santé.

- Je les ai juste un peu bousculé, cassé un doigt, donné un coup sur la tête...

- Pourquoi?

- J'avais besoin de faire monter le niveau d'énergie!

- Dans quel but?

Ramsey ne répondit pas. Jack appuya une seconde fois sur la gâchette et l'homme sursauta.

- Jedevaisréveillerquelqu'un, répondit-il si rapidement qu'il bégaya.

- Qui?

- Un .. un être, même pas humain. Je l'ai trouvé dans les décombres de la Tour. Il est momifié. Mais il doit connaître plein de choses. Il appartient à la race qui a créé ces instruments. C'était un scientifique. Il m'aurait appris à utiliser tout cela.

- Tu veux jouer à l'apprenti sorcier?

- Torchwood le fait bien !

Suzie baissa le son pour se concentrer sur ses instruments. Elle avait essayé plusieurs matières pour isoler un des Noweba et tester son niveau d'énergie. Apparemment le plomb était le grand gagnant de la journée. Écarté du réseau, le Noweba émettait un niveau d'énergie réellement bas. Pour savoir s'il suffisait à réveiller un humain place en stase, il faudrait le tester sur un animal dans un environnement confiné au plomb puis extrapoler. Sur l'écran, l'échange entre Jack et Ramsey semblait moins tendu, maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, il continuerait sûrement. Elle quitta son bureau pour aller chercher l'une de leurs souris de laboratoire dans l'un des nombreux couloirs des parties basses de la Base.

En sortant de l'espace central, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle d'autopsie. Owen testait divers scanners pour tenter d'identifier les blessures et maladies potentielles des corps récoltés. Son regard se posa quelques secondes sur le corps de Toshiko, juste assez de temps pour se dire qu'on voyait encore les traces de son maquillage sur la peau brunie et séchée. Mais elle se détourna immédiatement pour se concentrer sur son problème immédiat : trouver une souris!

Elle pénétra dans l'un des couloirs un peu humide qui menait aux salles derrières les voûtes. Perdue dans ses pensées elle tourna mécaniquement à droite, puis deux fois à gauche et faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle fonça dans une silhouette sombre. En deux secondes elle s'était saisie de l'inconnu, lui tordait le bras et le poussait brutalement contre le mur. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrêtée qu'elle se rendit compte que la personne ne lui avait pas résisté.

- Ianto? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi! Vint la réponse hésitante et étouffée.

Suzie relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le coude du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face, son visage habituellement impassible portait cette fois une petite grimace de douleur et une trace sombre là où elle l'avait collé aux parois.

- Désolée Ianto, j'ai cru... je ne savais pas que tu étais dans les couloirs.

D'ailleurs que faisait-il là?

- Tout à fait compréhensible, je crains de m'être perdu en cherchant à retrouver l'une des salles d'archives que m'avait montré Miss Toshiko!

Suzie se détendit. Les agents de Torchwood sont méfiants par défaut. Mais cet homme avait déjà passé deux ans entre les murs de Torchwood 1, s'il était une menace, un des sbires d'Hartman l'aurait démasqué et proprement exécuté. En fait ce pauvre gars était tellement loyal à Torchwood qu'au lieu de fuir de l'autre côté de l'Angleterre après la débâcle de Canary Warf il était allé chercher du boulot dans une des autres maisons de l'Institut. Pauvre mec !

- Non c'est ma faute, répondit-elle, se sentant généreuse, avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Jones n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le danger, la mort et les casse-têtes scientifique étaient pour Suzie un cocktail détonant qui l'animait d'une force et d'une excitation dont, après plusieurs années passées au sein de Torchwood, elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

- Puis-je vous aider à quelque chose? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Non non, je vais juste chercher de quoi tester ma dernière théorie. Les archives sont par là.

Elle désigna un second couloir, aussi sombre et humide que le premier.

- Attention, dans ces coins là, certaines pièces n'ont plus été déverrouillées depuis des années. Et quand je dis des années, ce sont des décades. Je pense que pour certaine d'entre elles, nous ne possédons même plus les clés.

- J'en prends bien note Miss, dans tous les cas les clés pourront être remodelées si nécessaire.

Elle regarda Jones s'éloigner et repris sont chemin vers les souris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle ressortit, Owen l'aperçut et la héla.

- Envie d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui?

- Tu me connais, pendue à tes lèvres!

Le docteur ricanna

- Pas seulement au figuré...

- Tu veux que j'écoute tes découvertes ou que je te laisse avec tes amis les momies?

- Comment identifier des traces de traumatisme sur un corps vidé de tous fluides? Question rhétorique, pas besoin d'y répondre, car je viens de trouver LA bonne combinaison de paramètres qui me permet...

Owen s'interrompit et survola le corps le plus proche - un homme d'âge mûr, un facteur à en juger de son uniforme - avec son scanner mobile. Sur le moniteur à leur gauche, le corps de l'homme apparut, reconstitué en 3D, comme s'il n'était pas asséché.

- Et voilà le travail! Une reconstitution exacte du corps dans son état normal. Il sera donc beaucoup plus facile d'identifier des blessures, des fractures etc.

- Ramsey a mentionné des doigts cassés et des coups sur la tête.

Le docteur survola la tête, puis les mains. Il s'arrêta sur l'annulaire de la main gauche. Le scanner révélait une fracture de la première phalange.

- Tu crois que c'est suffisant pour déclencher le Noweba? Demanda-t-il.

- Les traductions mentionnent que le patient ne doit pas être en bonne santé. Un doigt cassé doit suffire. Après tout, nous n'avons aucune idée de la physionomie de leurs inventeurs. Peut-être que chez eux les doigts, s'ils en ont, sont des organes vitaux.

Owen hocha la tête.

- Cela ne nous avance pas pour définir qui a été mis en état de stase avant qui, fit remarquer Suzie.

- Oui mais ça va aider pour le moment ou nous allons les réveiller.

Le docteur n'avait sûrement aucune envie de réanimer un corps mortellement atteint pour le voir mourir dans ses bras.

- Quand à la chronologie, je pense que j'ai trouvé une façon de la déterminer. Au contact de l'air, une infime couche de la peau des corps momifiés s'humidifie. Pas au point bien sûr de lui faire reprendre son état normal, mais assez pour que je puisse les classer par ordre en fonction de leur hygrométrie.

- Cool. Dans ce cas je te laisse à tes fétiches.

- Dit la fille qui se balade avec des souris dans une base souterraine secrète, se moqua Owen.

Suzie l'ignora et reprit sa route, mais avant qu'elle ne remonte l'escalier, elle sentit la main de son collègue l'attraper par le coude. Sa chaleur traversa la fine paroi de tissu de la blouse de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna. Owen était là, à quelques centimètres. Son souffle caressa les lèvres de sa collègue. Il eut un petit sourire à la fois sarcastique et charmeur. Une association que le docteur maîtrisait parfaitement.

- A mon appart, ce soir? demanda-t-il.

Suzie fut tentée d'acquiescer. Owen et elle, c'était une histoire de longue date. Une histoire de solitude et de désirs purement physiques. Mais il y avait d'autres sujets, plus importants, dont elle devait s'occuper.

- Pas ce soir, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Tant pis pour toi, répondit-il sans se troubler.

Il la relâcha et reprit son travail. Quand on ne parle que de sexe, il n'y a pas de raisons de se vexer. Suzie savait qu'il trouverait facilement une autre femme prête à passer du bon temps.

L'ingénieure reprit son travail méticuleux. Elle implanta le Noweba à une souris dans un environnement confiné coupé du réseau. Elle activa la commande de réveil quasi immédiatement après que le corps du petit mammifère se soit momifié. Ses équipements enregistrèrent un pic d'énergie et la souris repris son état normal petit à petit dans un processus très étrange à regarder.

Ainsi un réveil immédiat était possible avec l'énergie d'un seul Noweba. Mais Toshiko avait été endormie depuis plusieurs heures, et sa masse corporelle était bien plus importante que celle de la souris. Est-ce que ces paramètres étaient pertinents?

Suzie continua ces tests une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Sur l'écran de surveillance, elle vit Jack mettre fin à son interrogatoire et remonter, sûrement discuter avec Owen. Le temps passa, elle se rendit compte qu'une tasse de café était apparue dans un coin de son bureau, parfaitement positionnée pour qu'elle puisse le voir sans qu'il y ait le moindre danger d'un renversement accidentel sur ses précieux équipements.

Dans tous ses tests, ses souris étaient réanimées par les Nowebas. Bien qu'après en avoir plongé une en stase pendant plusieurs heures, le réveil fut plus long. Elle décida que le test final serait d'essayer d'entamer la procédure de réveil le lendemain, après une douzaine d'heures passées en stase.

- Suzie? L'appela Jack.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Le Capitaine le fit signe depuis son bureau de le rejoindre. Elle regarda l'heure. 17h. Elle enleva sa blouse et abandonna ses souris pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau, elle se rendit compte que Jack n'était pas seul. Ianto était déjà assis en face de lui.

- Suzie ma chère, assied toi, l'invita Jack avec un grand sourire.

Elle n'aimait pas ce sourire là. Trop grand et trop faux. Elle s'assit cependant à côté de Ianto.

- Si on fait un point, où est Owen?

- Owen est absorbé par ses momies et on ne fait pas un point sur l'affaire, répliqua Jack.

Il tourna son regard vers leur dernière recrue. Ianto le lui rendit avec un air paisiblement respectueux. Celui qu'on attend d'un majordome ou d'un hôte d'accueil dans les grands hôtels de Londres.

- Nos 48h heures vont arriver à leur fin. Nous sommes donc à l'heure du bilan : avons-nous un poste à proposer à Jones Ianto Jones!

Suzie leva un sourcil mental à cette formulation. Jones était là depuis 48h et le Capitaine et lui avait déjà leurs petites références privées?

- En fait Monsieur, il me reste encore une dizaine d'heures... commença Ianto avec la voix appliquée d'un fonctionnaire qui vous explique pourquoi avant l'heure ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

Jack l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Inutile, je pense m'être fait mon opinion. Et connaissant ma Suzie, elle t'a également évalué. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir ce que toi tu proposes. Je t'ai dis que dans 48h tu devrais m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin d'une personne en plus dans mon équipe. Je t'écoute.

Suzie examina le Gallois. S'il était stressé, il le cachait bien. Seul, peut-être, un faible tressaillement de sa paupière droite trahissait son état d'anxiété. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança sur son siège.

- Je dirai qu'actuellement il vous manque trois compétences indispensables pour faire tourner cette base de façon plus fluide et plus efficace. Commença-t-il. La première - il leva l'index - si je puis me permettre : l'administration. Je comprends que des hommes et femmes d'action comme vous ne considèrent pas la rédaction et le classement des rapports comme prioritaire...

Jack eut un reniflement amusé. Seule Toshiko rédigeait des rapports valables. Suzie considérait faire son travail en rendant les résultats de ses expériences, Owen rédigeait une très bonne documentation scientifique mais parsemait ses rapports de remarques déplacées et Jack ... Jack avait réussi à surmonter son ennui en écrivant ses rapports sous le forme d'un blog ... interne au réseau du Hub. Ianto continuait, nullement troublé par l'interruption.

- ...mais des archives bien entretenues seront pour vous une excellente base de connaissances. Il est facile de penser au moment où l'on découvre les Nowebas que l'on se souviendra forcément de leur fonction la prochaine fois qu'on en trouvera. Mais imaginons que cela se passe dans quatre ans, que l'équipe évolue ou que les circonstances soient différentes, personne n'aura retenu le détail de leur utilisation.

Jack hocha la tête. Suzie se dit qu'en effet personne ne classait les rapports correctement et que seul le Capitaine avait une vision presque exacte des objets et dossiers entreposés dans les archives.

- Archiviste donc, conclut Jack.

- Pas seulement...

- Ah oui c'est vrai : il y a toute une liste.

Le jeune homme repris en levant un deuxième doigt :

- La seconde : la logistique et l'intendance. Vous n'avez pas le temps de commander des repas, de vérifier que le docteur Harper a toujours une réserve de gants stériles ou que les Weevils ont bien été nourris. Et vous ne savez pas faire du vrai café...

- J'avoue que pour la café je suis prête à donner mon assentiment, fit remarquer Suzie.

Et rien que d'y penser, il lui sembla sentir l'arôme addictif du divin breuvage.

- Enfin, finit Ianto, le nettoyage...

- Owen peut prendre soin de ses cartons de pizza !

Suzie avait, elle aussi, eut des velléités de propreté dans les premiers temps. Mais jouer la boniche n'était pas en haut de la liste de ses hobbies et elle avait vite appris à trouver la bonne menace ou le bon chantage pour obliger Owen, et parfois Jack!, à maintenir la base dans un relatif état de propreté.

- Bien qu'en effet vous ayez également besoin d'une aide sur ce point, répliqua le Gallois sans sourciller, ce n'est pas de ce genre de nettoyage que je parlais.

Jack écoutait, les yeux braqués sur le jeune homme. Suzie se demanda s'il écoutait ou s'il était en train d'imaginer bien autre chose.

- Maquillage des décès, couverture pour certaines missions, distribution de pilules amnésiantes... énuméra Ianto.

- Tosh et Owen s'en charge parfaitement. Fit remarquer le Capitaine.

- Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur - Suzie remarqua que le Gallois avait une façon de prononcer ce mot qui ressemblait à une caresse - mais dans les moments de crises, vous avez besoin de concentrer tous les talents de votre équipe sur les problèmes à résoudre. En tant que chargé de documentation à Torchwood 1 j'ai appris à créer des identités et en effacer d'autres ; et grâce à l'entrainement intensif auxquelles étaient soumises les nouvelles recrues à Londres la pilule amnésiante détient peu de secret pour moi.

Jack arborait toujours son trop grand sourire auquel Jones répondait par son air de majordome. Suzie pouvait presque palper la tension entre ces deux là. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Jack émanait de son attirance animale qui faisait tomber tout le monde à ses pieds mêlée à une menace latente. Pourquoi faire rentrer le jeune homme au sein de Torchwood si le Capitaine n'était pas prêt à lui faire confiance? Ianto quant à lui se tenait tellement droit et tellement sur ses gardes que la jeune femme avait mal au dos par solidarité ! Elle attendit en silence. Pour sa part, elle était d'accord avec tous les arguments et toutes les propositions du Gallois. S'il n'avait pas été de Torchwood depuis déjà deux ans, elle lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession !

- Je vais être clair, répondit enfin Jack. Tu m'as suivi et tu as espionné mon équipe pendant quelques semaines. Tu es prêt à tout pour te faire embaucher. Tu es bien trop jeune pour mes standards de recrutement et tu as une vision de Torchwood très différente de ce que j'essaye de construire ici à Cardiff.

Le Capitaine se leva et se mit à déambuler les mains dans les poches.

- Mais, reprit-il d'un ton plus léger, tu as fais tout cela sans que nous nous en doutions. Et tu as raison sur tes trois points. Et tu fais du bon café. Et tu es craquant en costard. Mon équipe ne s'habille pas assez class, tu pourras relever le niveau. Suzie qu'en penses-tu?

Suzie ricana intérieurement. Comme si son avis allait changer quelque chose.

- C'est ok pour moi. Une paire de bras en plus pour gérer le Hub et les affaires courantes ne sera pas de trop, admit-elle. Et je l'ai vu à l'œuvre avec les gars de la zone industrielle ce matin. Il est de la région, ça simplifie certaines choses avec les civils.

- Bien dans ce cas, c'est décidé ! Ianto Jones, bienvenu à Torchwood. J'attends de toi une loyauté complète. Ne compte pas tes heures ni ta peine. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par Owen, au fond de lui c'est un tendre. Attention aux archives, demande-moi avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle pièce, je suis sûr qu'il y a des cadavres dans certains placards que tout le monde a oubliés depuis longtemps. Entrainement au tir avec Suzie en fin de semaine si la Faille le permet, tests avec Toshiko sur tes capacités à altérer des enregistrements une fois que nous l'aurons tirée de là, et bilan médical avec notre toubib dès ce soir.

Le Capitaine contourna le bureau et se planta devant son nouvel employé.

- Interrogation sur _table_ sur l'histoire de Torchwood et des relations interplanétaires avec moi demain soir, finit-il en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Seul Jack pouvait parler d'un sujet aussi ennuyeux avec autant de sous-entendus dans la voix. Les joues de Jones se colorèrent légèrement et il eut un petit sourire.

- Vous découvrirez que je suis incollable sur l'histoire des quatre branches de Torchwood depuis la création de l'Institut, Monsieur. Répondit-il de sa voix de fonctionnaire.

Suzie secoua la tête intérieurement. Si le Gallois encourageait leur terrible leader, le jeu risquait de durer longtemps…

- Paarfait ! Aller, en avant pour ton bilan médical.

Ianto se leva. Jack ne se recula pas et le jeune homme dut le frôler de tout son corps pour sortir. Le Capitaine le suivi des yeux avec un petit sourire. Puis il se retourna vers son second, sérieux à nouveau.

- Fin de la récréation. J'ai discuté avec notre ami Ramsey. A priori, nous avons recueilli toutes ses victimes.

- Owen a trouvé comment identifier qui réanimer en premier et pour l'instant mes tests sur les Noweba sont encourageants. Mais il me manque des éléments pour en être sûr.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Voilà ce que c'est Torchwood Londres. Ils passent des pactes avec des criminels et on se retrouve à nettoyer derrière eux.

- Au sujet de Ianto…

- Il a déjà fait partie de Torchwood, deux semaines de surveillance devrait suffirent. A vrai dire, je pense qu'il est surtout très déboussolé par ce qui lui est arrivé à Londres, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Suzie saisit la main de son chef dans un rare moment de spontanéité.

- Nous allons réveiller Tosh et tout se passera bien, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Elle sentit Jack serrer sa main en retour et hocher la tête.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, en passant au dessus de la salle d'autopsie, elle entendit des voix. Elle baissa la tête et aperçut Ianto appuyé contre la table, torse nu, le pantalon ouvert descendu jusqu'au bas des hanches. Il semblait observer le sol avec une attention particulière et Suzie se rendit compte qu'il était mal à l'aise. Owen était à ses côtés, penché dans une position qui aurait pu paraître compromettante en toutes autres circonstances.<p>

- Ce sont des belles lacérations, commenta le docteur.

Ianto se contenta d'acquiescer. Suzie essaya de se déplacer pour mieux voir et se creusa la tête. Quand le jeune homme avait-il pu se blesser? Il avait pourtant chargé les corps momifiés dans le Van sans une seule plainte. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Jack qui l'avait suivie. Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire et se contenta d'observer la scène à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous deux à moitié dissimulés derrière l'un des bureaux, mais Suzie savait que si Ianto ou Owen levaient la tête vers le centre du Hub, ils les verraient.

Le docteur se redressa pour aller chercher une seringue, laissant à Suzie le champ libre : la hanche de Ianto était parcourue de quatre profondes lacérations, sa peau rouge et enflée devait certainement être douloureuse.

- Je vais te faire une anesthésie locale, puis nettoyer les plaies et les recoudre. Ensuite je te donnerai une crème spéciale qui accélère la cicatrisation et empêche les infections. Malgré leur état, elles ont au moins un mois, je me trompe?

Ianto secoua la tête. Owen l'observa tout en remplissant sa seringue.

- Attention ça va picoter.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et se laissa faire. Suzie sentit Jack bouger à côté d'elle. Il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde et se posta là, bien en vue. Owen releva la tête et le vit.

- Harkness, t'as déjà entendu parler du secret médical? Questionna-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Ianto regarda dans la direction du Hub avec affolement et tenta de se dégager, mais Owen le retint d'une pression de coude bien placée. Le Gallois soupira et repris appui contre la table.

- D'où viennent tes blessures? Lança Jack à travers la salle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre, signala Owen distraitement en commençant à nettoyer les plaies. Il n'est pas sensé être là donc tu peux très bien l'ignorer.

Il y eut un long silence et Suzie crut que le Gallois allait suivre le conseil du médecin. Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du jeune homme s'élever.

- Canary Warf.

Owen appliqua un désinfectant sur les lacérations ce qui eut pour effet de l'interrompre brutalement. Personne ne parla. Jones eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Je les ai traitées comme je pouvais, mais elles sont mal placées. Il faut croire que porter des momies et des cartons ne leurs ont pas fait du bien.

- Personne d'autre ne les a soignées? Questionna Owen.

Jones leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. Jack n'avait pas bougé et continuait à l'observer sans aucune gêne ou égard.

- Qui s'en serait soucié? L'Unit était plus occupée à prendre contrôle de la zone, quant à Torchwood...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile. Torchwood 1 était tombée et sans ses décideurs hiérarchiques, ceux qui n'étaient pas présents sur les lieux pendant la bataille n'avaient pas réussi à s'organiser. Et Torchwood Cardiff... s'était contenté de fouiller les ruines et d'exécuter les Cybermans encore en vie, sur les ordres de Jack.

- Comment t'en es-tu sorti? Demanda encore le Capitaine.

Suzie tendit l'oreille, c'est une question qu'ils s'étaient tous posé sans oser le lui adresser directement. Mais Jack n'avait pas ce genre de pudeur.

Vingt-sept survivants sur les centaines de personnes présentes sur le site : vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soient des vétérans.

Ianto se mordit les lèvres. Owen avait commencé à recoudre les plaies. Jack attendait patiemment, comme s'il savait que sa nouvelle recrue allait lui répondre. Le Gallois prit une profonde inspiration.

- Lorsque les fantômes se sont révélés être une race extra-terrestre hostile...

- Les Cybermans, interrompit Jack.

Ianto hocha la tête et continua.

- Toute la hiérarchie n'est pas tombée d'un seul coup. Les unités ont tenté de résister. Mon supérieur a essayé de prendre son étage en main. La bataille se faisait étage par étage et à chaque fois c'était des échanges de plus en plus violents. Il nous a envoyé, moi et des agents de terrain, aux archives. En tant que chargé de l'Information et des Archives j'avais tous les codes. Je crois qu'il pensait également me mettre à l'abri. Il avait essayé d'envoyer touts les administrateurs et le personnel de support en lieu sûr. Les archives les plus intéressantes et les plus dangereuses, celles qui auraient réellement pu nous aider pour combattre les Cy.. l'ennemi se trouvaient au niveau -11. Un lieu ultra-sécurisé.

Il y eu un silence. Jack n'avait pas bougé. Suzie ne manquait pas une bribe de l'histoire. C'est la première fois qu'elle entendait en direct un survivant raconter les évènements. Lorsque Jones reprit, sa voix était étranglée. Mais même ainsi il était beaucoup trop calme.

- Nous étions cinq lorsque nous avons quitté notre étage. Nous étions deux lorsque nous sommes arrivés aux archives. Une fois au -11 j'étais seul. Ils se sont tous sacrifiés. J'étais le seul à pouvoir aller jusque là. Ce n'était pas seulement des codes, mais aussi les empreintes, l'iris, la reconnaissance de masse corporelle. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu descendre seul jusque-là. Lorsque j'y suis arrivé, les protocoles de sécurités m'avaient débarrassé de mes poursuivants. Les archives sont protégées avec une force de feu étonnante. Je me suis mis à réunir un maximum de matériel. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment remonter. Je ne savais même pas si mes collègues étaient encore en vie. Je n'avais pas prévu que quelqu'un enclencherait le verrouillage de la Tour. Enfin peut-être n'était-ce pas toute la Tour, ou peut-être que quelqu'un s'est souvenu de tout ce que Torchwood possédait aux niveaux inférieurs. Je me suis retrouvé coincé là en bas.

- Nous avons fouillé les archives, commenta Owen sans relever la tête, il nous a semblé que quelqu'un était passé avant nous...

- C'est possible, quand je suis sorti, j'ai embarqué un maximum de technologies défensives. Dans le chaos qui a suivi la fuite des Daleks, n'importe qui aurait pu se servir comme moi.

Suzie eut envie de le corriger. Les Daleks n'avaient pas fui, pas plus que les Cybermans. Mais elle n'était pas sensée être là. Elle continua donc à se taire et se demanda si Jack savait qu'elle écoutait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? Pressa Jack de sa voix de Capitaine.

C'était fascinant, comme voir un tortionnaire tourner un couteau dans une plaie. Se souvenir de ces évènements était si manifestement dérangeant pour le jeune homme que n'importe qui d'autre aurait changé de sujet. Mais Jack, quand il avait une idée en tête, quand il interrogeait quelqu'un, ne s'arrêtait que lorsque sa proie s'était totalement dévoilée.

- Je ne me souviens pas de tout.

Jones avala sa salive bruyamment avant de continuer.

- Le verrouillage s'est désengagé je suppose et je suis sorti. Je ... je me rappelle ... la destruction. Des cadavres partout, des corps à moitié humain, à moitié métal. Une odeur de chair brulée. Oh cette odeur...

Les mots semblèrent lui manquer quelques instants.

- Dans un des couloirs qui devaient me mener à la surface, je suis tombé sur Simon, un collègue de la biologie moléculaire. Sa jambe avait été arrachée, une moitié de son corps n'était plus que de la chair à vif, et de l'autre côté du métal. J'ai voulu vérifier s'il était encore en vie... sa main gauche m'a attrapé, le métal était brûlant.. il avait une force phénoménale. C'est comme si une volonté autre contrôlait son corps, parce qu'il aurait dut être mort. J'ai senti ma peau se déchirer ...

Owen appliqua une gaze sur les plaies maintenant propres et recousues.

- ... j'ai saisi la première chose que ma main a rencontrée et je l'ai frappé, de toutes mes forces. Il n'a plus bougé. Après ça, je ne me souviens plus. Juste que j'ai pris une voiture abandonnée, que j'ai fui, le plus loin possible. La situation était encore assez confuse pour que personne n'essaye de m'arrêter.

Le Gallois se tut et baissa la tête.

Jack descendit les escaliers et se posta à quelques mètres de la table d'autopsie, les mains sur ses hanches comme à son habitude.

- Tu as mis fin à ses souffrances, affirma-t-il. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus généreux à faire.

- J'aurai pu ... commença Jones, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Owen rangeait ses ustensiles, apparemment indifférent à leur conversation.

- Personne ne peut rien pour les Cybermans, des êtres plus sages que nous ont essayé.

- Il n'était pas converti totalement, répondit le jeune homme avec véhémence.

- Ça ne change rien. Répondit Jack d'un ton final.

Suzie surpris le regard rebelle que Jones porta sur le Capitaine, mais s'il pensait que Jack se trompait, il ne dit rien.

- Et tu as pensé à consulter un psychiatre? Demanda Owen avec tact habituel.

Ianto prit conscience que le médecin avait fini de le soigner et commença à se rhabiller. Bien sûr, Jack le regarda faire.

- L'Unit nous as envoyé un de leur psy, répondit-il distraitement. Je la vois encore de temps en temps. En fait, retrouver du travail fait partie de son programme en vingt étapes pour la réinsertion du personnel traumatisé.

Owen eut un ricanement.

- En réalité, son programme est efficace, continua le jeune homme. Même si ça donne l'impression qu'on nous traite comme des alcooliques anonymes.

- Vous avez survécu à un massacre. Vingt étapes ne vont pas effacer ça, répondit le docteur.

- C'est plus que ce que qui que ce soit ait fait pour nous, répliqua Ianto.

A ces mots, Owen lui tourna le dos pour ranger ses instruments et Jack détourna le regard. Suzie se souvint d'un poème qu'elle avait appris dans sa jeunesse _"L'œil était dans la tombe et regardait Caïn."_ *.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène. Jones était revenu à son état normal, droit comme un i et vêtu de son costume. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient bien fait de l'intégrer à Torchwood Cardiff. Si Jack avait besoin d'une conscience, de ce témoin des erreurs de Torchwood pour être l'aiguillon qui continuerait à le faire avancer. Pour sa part, elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'un œil pour la juger.

Elle se détourna sur la pointe des pieds. Ce soir Pilgrim l'attendait...

* * *

><p>* Dernière phrase du célèbre poème de Victor Hugo "La conscience", sur le sentiment de culpabilité.<p>

Note : merci pour les deux supers reviews !


End file.
